For A Life Together
by BlizzardAngel
Summary: Continuation of Episode 26. Three months have passed. Van and Hitomi are not in the best shape they once were because they aren't together. Realizing the deep passions and love they have for one another, is it possible to truly be together again? Plz R+R!
1. A Thought Away

Continuation of Episode 26.

  
  


~All Character's belong to their respective owners and I sadly don't own them except for the story their forced to act. *sadistic grin* hehehehe....~

  
  
  
  


Escaflowne

  
  


"Van" The word echoed softly as the voice behind it chanted it. The lush forest surrounded two figures standing near each other, facing each other.

"Van." The words rolled off of her tongue fluently, effortlessly.

"Escaflowne should be kept asleep." The wind exhaled gently, caressing their faces, rustling the tall trees. "My brother's wish was for a Fanelia, for a Gaea, where no one would rely on it . . . I want to see what that world is like, Hitomi." He smiled, his usual pouty lips held no trace of anger or frustration. No worries about anything but the girl before him.

Her hands came to her chest.

"And I want to see it with you . . . or can I?" Her tone seemed doubtful, unsure if she would be able to see the rebirth of the country or see anyone or anything ever again. Could it not be done? "The truth is I love it here. I love Fanelia." Her gaze dropped down to the ground covered in rich green grass. 

He smiled gently, admiring the beauty before him. His love was making it apparent in his sienna gaze.

"If you want, it would be more than fine with me."

"Huh?"

"Know what?" His voice was sweet, holding no self-doubt, expressing no uncertainty that this was their last goodbye. "We can see each other anytime we want. We just have to think of each other." She lifted her head to see her one true love, caressing her lovingly with his natural splendor. The self-grace of the King of Fanelia.

"Van." A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Here." She held out her hand as he followed suit and placed the glowing, pink pendant in his palm. His hand held onto her own, reveling in the softness of her creamy skin. "Keep it, Van." 

He pulled her into his embrace, holding her, luxuriating in the sensation of her body against his own. Knowing that this was right; This was the perfect fit. His hands caressed her back as her arms immediately hugged him back. 

"I won't forget you. Even when I'm old, I'll never forget you. I promise." Her eyes burned as tears began to make their trails down her flushed cheeks. She felt him pull her tighter against his body. There was no way that she would ever want to leave this man, the man that holds her heart and makes her feel so content. But she had to . . . she did not belong on this world. Earth was her home. Her mother, father, her bratty brother. She had a family and they needed her, she loved them. It was crazy to even think that she would want to stay here and be with Van, but she did. That's what falling in love did to her.

His arm raised in the air, still holding the drag energist. A small spec of light glimmered from inside and grew brighter, activating the pillar of light that would send her back to her world. 

Back to Earth. 

  
  


Away from Gaea. 

  
  


Apart from Van. 

Her body felt as light as one of Van's beautiful, ivory feathers. She lifted into the air, not feeling his warmth anymore. Her hands retreated from his body, up his chest and caressed his cheek softly as she elevated higher off of the ground her angelic love remained on. Another tear slipped down her cheek, twinkling brightly as it continued to fall down her face until her tear flew up with the wind.

"I promise I'll never forget you!" He never took his eyes off of her brightly lit, emerald eyes. He could not reach out for her, afraid that he was going to try to pull her back down into his already craving arms. He smiled lovingly at her as she continued her accent.

"Hitomi." He whispered. The pillar of light shot up into the sky toward Earth, leaving Van staring after her. They will be together one day. He would never love another as much as he loved her. A lone tear slipped down his cheek as he held the pendant in his left hand. He brought it up and put it around his neck, securing it there, forever.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


AN: Yes and only the beginning of hopefully, a good story. I'm enjoying so far and hopefully you are too. Can't tell you when the next chapter will be up but I will definitely come soon. 

  
  


Side note!!!! I will change it, but I can't remember if there was *any* indication that Hitomi had any other family besides her mother. I put up there that she had a father and bratty brother. If anyone can tell me, please do! I will change it right away! I want my story to stick with what had already happened and don't want to add anything that's not suppose to be there. Thanks!!!

  
  


~BlizzardAngel~


	2. Constant Reminders

~~All character's don't belong to me, I want them too. Everybody does! I mean come on. Who wouldn't want to own Van. You could have him do work for you, fight off evil monsters, cuddle with him and then take advantage and...heh heh heh, getting just a little too carried away there. Gomen! But you guys do know that they don't belong to me, I don't have any money and just a girl who loves Anime!!!~~

  
  


My Reviewers!!! Love you guys soo much! 

~*Amy.star*: Thank you for reading and telling me the episode! And my first reviewer too! Be proud, be special! LOL~ *hitomi21*: Thanks for your support. I will try to email you each time but I can't promise anything. IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO E-MAIL THEM WHEN THE STORY IS UPDATED, E-MAIL ME FIRST AND PUT AS THE SUBJECT THE STORY NAME, AND I WILL E-MAIL YOU!~ *Candyfloss*: Thanks. The last story I put up is actually Ranma and a lot of people were mailing me that I needed a proof reader and all. Hmph! Well, I think I improved and thanks for saying so. But if you catch any mistakes, please tell me. I would like the story to be accurate and I guess I will say so if I decide to change up some stuff.~ *kirei hime*: *comes by in a helicopter and shoots the shark before the shark can eat her and rescues you.* You have to stay alive to read and review my story so don't cry a river. Don't listen to Justin!!~ *Fushizen na*: Thank you for letting me know. You guys are soo wonderful! I hope you like the next chapter and chapters to come!~ *darksteampunk*: And yes, you helped very much! With everyone combined, I got the facts straight and now I can continue with the story!~ *darkcherry*: Yeah, I watch the last episode and paused it every 2 seconds so I could write down what they said and make little comments about what they did. Of course I made it seem more romantic that what it was really, but who cares, right! We want those two to be together! Van & Hitomi!!!!~

  
  


Now on with the story!

  
  
  
  


Hitomi's eyes opened to the sunlight glaring at her through the window. She groaned, rolling over in her bed, away from the unwelcome sun. Her alarm then went off, beeping loudly and very annoyingly. Her hand quickly withdrew from beneath her comforter and smack the poor alarm clock, shutting it off. 

"Arrgh . . .six o'clock already?" She unburied her face and looked at the clock but not focusing on it. She was just waking up and immediately thinking about her dream. Van, her mind whispered. It wasn't really a dream, it was what she remembered that day she left Gaea. Her mind suddenly shut down. She could not think of how she felt; she had school. She needed to concentrate on her studies instead of her love life, if she even wanted to call it that. Though it has been about three months, she still felt as much in love with him as the day she left, if not more. And all she ever did was think about that man with his tousled, ebony locks hanging over his bottomless, sienna eyes. 

She threw the blanket off of her body, uncovering herself, and climbed out of bed walking toward her closet. She needed to get ready and get her uniform for school. As she walked by her calendar, her eyes darted over to it and glanced at the day. 

"Sunday . . . " The date didn't register in her mind until several seconds later. "Oh geeze, Hitomi! It's Sunday! What am I doing up so early? There's no school!" Hitomi rolled her eyes at herself for not remembering something so obvious and went to close her curtains. The wind from the curtain blew over the top card of her tarot cards. She glanced down and sighed depressingly. 

With her desk chair being slightly pulled out, she slumped her lithe figure onto it, just staring at the card. It was the upright L'Amore card displaying the two nude figures, male and female, holding each others hands. This card meant Van and Hitomi's eternal love for one another. A tear slowly made its way out and tickled her cheek as it continued to fall. 

"I-I need him." Her voice cracked with emotion. She couldn't stand it anymore. Everything was reminding her of Van. Yes, she did promise to him that she would never forget him but she did not want it to be a constant reminder every second! It was just making it so hard. "So hard-" She inhaled. "So hard to be without you, Van." 

Hitomi crossed her arms on the desk and rested her head upon them, still continuing to stare upon card. Her best friends, Yukari and Amano found love with each other and Hitomi had helped with that. She knew that those feelings she had for Amano were only an infatuation. He was a great friend to her so that only added to her crush even more. But after she figured out her feelings, sorted through them, she now could tell the differences between them all, well at least most of them. She loves Van wholeheartedly; Amano was just an obsession; someone whom she thought she wanted to like her back. Yukari, on the other hand, was in love with him from the very beginning and Hitomi never noticed. She was too wound up in her own depression and crush to even notice her best friend. That made her feel horrible and by getting them together, she hoped it would mend for neglecting Yukari.

Though she is happy now, the constant reminder of them together just made her a little jealous that she cannot see Van. That she cannot be with him, wrapped in his arms and just have him to tell him how much he means to her. For him to be there for her to bask in his essence, to admire him and his beautiful brown eyes and disheveled, ebony tresses; to look after him and to help him . . . 

The tears did not stop pouring from her dulling, green eyes. 

"Van. I want to see you." She took the card and wiped at her eyes but the sorrowful tears never ceased. Hitomi stumbled out of the chair and collapsed onto the bed and buried herself beneath her blankets, crying herself to sleep.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


AN: I was going to wait a little longer to put it up but I won my Varsity Doubles match in badminton and it was a really hard game! My partner and I won!! YAY! Scores: 15 to 8; (then we lost) 9 to 15; (then we set and the opponents reached game point both times and we fought and set! I ended it with a beautiful back-handed smash! Heehee.) 17 to 16. LOL, Sorry but this is my treat to you for me being soooo happy!

  
  


Also, I know the chapters are short so bare with me. I will try to get them a little longer and update every week or maybe more often but can't promise anything. I'm happy that I got reviews, I thought people would just say, oh, another one of those fics, blah, but I see there are still V+H lovers!!! Well, until next time!

  
  


It's best to review because, you can tell me what you like, what you don't like and who knows, maybe I'll take some of your advice! Also, it helps me to see if there are many people who are reading so even if you write one word, CONTINUE!, or SUCKS, in which I really hope you don't do that and explain just a little more, I will be able to make corrections or something!

Thanks!!!

  
  


~BlizzardAngel~


	3. Rebuilding In Depression

Disclaimer: *walks on a stage with a spot light shining in her eyes* Um...You guys know that I like writing...know that I like escaflowne (because I'm writing this fic! DUH!) Ahem, You know that people who put their fics on ff.net only want to share their wondrous ideas with others, as yourself, who is reading this. So please don't think that I have money to give away to a lawyer b/c I really don't and then that would end this fic from becoming so popular and sadden all my faithful readers...Thank you.*takes a bow and leaves the stage.*

  
  


ALLLLRIGHTY! 

Now for my response to my reviewers!!!   
  


~*darkcherry*: Thanks for encouraging me! I will do my best to try to get the fics out. I'm updating because I have a game 3 days in a row and don't think that I will be able to do so during the week, so I'll give it to you tonight..or whenever you read! And I feel sooo special that you wrote a long review for me! Thankyou!!!~ *Amy.star*: ~ Good luck on your driving! I know how much a pain that could be, I did good, except for backing around a corner...but just do you best and don't panic...whatever you do, don't panic! LOL, I have 3 games starting tues-thurs, so I hope I get lucky!~ *Fushizen na*: Yeah! Hitomi! You love Van, go to him...Hitomi? Hitomi! ARE YOU CHECKING OUT THAT GUY OVER THERE! You're suppose to be pining over Van! lol, j/k. Fluffy? Meaning everything would be mushy? Weeellllllll, maybe! Just have to see what happens! *giggles* ilikefluffinesstoo!~ *Sailor Centauri*: I LOVE THIS STORY TOO! And thanks for loving it too! Thanks on the congrats, hope I can get some luck off of you guy for the next 3 games...~ *hitomi-chan*: I hope I can write as good as some of these other great people out here. They're just soo good! *pouts, then smiles* As long as you guys understand what's going on, it'll be good right? lol, I will try to look at your story soon and let you know what I think of it! *wink*~ *Amariie*: Like I said, you don't have to think of anything as of suggestion wise, just what you think! Thanks for reading!~ *hitomi21*: Too over dramatic? Eh, Hitomi is always soo dramatic! Gotta try to stick with her character, though it may change because stuff happens in fics, right? Wait! That's not foreshadowing, I swear!~ *kirei hime*: I don't know about making the fics longer right now. I would like to get up what I have and I know they're short but bare with me! Please! *puppy eyes*~ *Princess Neptune*: I'm glad you like my fic, and I hope I go the right route to keep you liking it too! Badminton is awesome, but not cool if you get the birdy smashed on you, though it's awesome to smash it on a very cocky, thinks-she's-all-that opponent!!! *smiles*~

  
  


~Oh, and I said this before to someone but if you guys want me to email you when the story is updated, please e-mail me first with the story name and subject that you would like me to e-mail you!~

  
  


Now on with the story!!!

  
  


Merle pounced around the palace, marveling at how everything has been the last three months. Fanelia was growing quite nicely. The King was helping out the people and his men in town by aiding them with encouragement, food and water. They were all pushing for a new Fanelia; A new home for their families. He had addressed other countries about their current state and asked for their assistance. They had gladly helped with Asturia and Freid being the major countries to abet with expenses and nourishment for the people of Fanelia. 

Currently, Merle was on her way to see Lord Van, to wake him up for the busy day ahead of him. She knew everything that he had to do like having meetings with his generals and others, speaking about the defenses, costs and loans. If he kept up with the steady progress of rebuilding his country, then they should be completed within the year. Yet... she did not want to wake him. She knew him better than anyone and knew that Van was hurting, emotionally and physically. 

She rounded the corner seeing no one was in the hall that wasn't a guard. Ever since she left, Hitomi, Van made it seem as though everything was all right; That he could live without her. Van may have been able to fool others but not her. She wasn't blind and his heart still ached for her. Sometimes, he would space out, idly playing with the pendant around his neck, appearing very depressed. Merle would also hear him whisper the blonds' name on more than one occasion. Though it pains her to know that he loves her, she only wishes for the best, for him to feel alive and well. But that will only happen if she's here. 

One part of her hates Hitomi for being so cruel to him; for leaving him here alone and taking his heart with her. That was so insensitive and Merle knew that he would never see her again. She was so far away and yet he still craves for her being, for her love. But then she couldn't hate Hitomi either. If she never came, then Gaea would have been taken over by Zaibach and ruled by Dornkirk. She would have never changed Van like she had, opening him up to his feelings and for him to express them more freely; Helped everyone out with her amazing caring abilities, her love and powers. Hitomi even helped her out, alleviating her pain and helping her deal with her emotions; Her fear of Van getting hurt and possibly dying in battle. Though Merle was mean to her and told her to stay away from him, she still held on to the little cat girl and whispered soothingly in her ear. For that, she could never hate her. She cared for her, she loved Hitomi but what she did to Van... She should have known! Should have realized that it was never going to work out between them. Hitomi knew that she was going to have to return to the Mystic Moon, to her own world. Yet, she did not acknowledge that fact and fell in love with him; Letting him fall in love with her too. It all could have been prevented and now, Lord Van was enduring the inevitable cost of her absence and the fact that he will never see her again. He will never feel her in his arms. 

Van was starving himself and not getting enough sleep. Well, he wasn't doing it on purpose but he just kept saying that he wasn't hungry. He'd lost his appetite. It was amazing that he even did rest sometimes. It was probably because he would tire himself out to where he could do nothing but collapse in exhaustion. He would usually stay up and practice his swordsmanship in all hours of the night. She would catch him staring up at the sky, watching the Mystic Moon and thinking of her. Merle had to bring him his food and hound him to eat properly. She knew that it was only going to get worse but his mind was set one her. 

Merle slowed her steps and glanced out a window over looking all of Fanelia. The sun was high, looking down at the rebuilding country with beautiful white, puffy clouds accenting the blue sky above. The two moons stayed overhead in the distance as they always did. She ran her hand through her pink bangs, pushing them back and away from her kittenish features.

Van said that he would never love another like he did Hitomi. There wasn't anyone else in the world that could compare to her beauty, her tenderness and compassion; To the wonderful person that she is. Being some what of a little sister to him, she knew that he would never love her in any other way except that of unconditional love of a sibling. She had to face it but it wouldn't stop her from tending to his needs and taking care of him. Merle wanted him well but he would not listen to her and her instructions to keep his well-being. She sighed and continued on to her Majesty's bedchambers, dwelling on her thoughts of all she cared for.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


AN: I have a 3 games coming up in a row and I'm going to need all the luck I can get, so when I update, which would probably be at the end of the week, I'll tell you how it went and I would really like to talk to all of you! *Ahem* That means, REVIEW please! Thank you all. Later!

  
  


~BlizzardAngel~


	4. Dreaming That Perfect Life, But

~Disclaimer: I think you all get the point that these characters don't belong to me and I'm not going to write anymore. If you want to read any disclaimers, then refer to the first 3 chapters of this story! Thanks.~

~Badminton Report(lol, I think this is funny!*mocking voice of a reporter,* "And noooow, for you're weekly Badminton Report!!!"): It wasn't so great for me. We played some really hard schools and for the first two games(Tuesday and Wednesday), I lost my Double and Single matches, which really put me down...I guess that's why this chapter will be a little surprising to you all. But Thursday's game was good and I won both my matches!!! That gave me a small plus and so I'm almost done with the 5th chapter and it will be up I would say later today or Sunday night... I have a game Monday, so I think I will do it before then, hopefully. OH and the 5th chapter will be sooo much longer than this, I guarantee it. It's continuing on to a third page! LOL!!~

Now to my lovely reviewers, who make me sooo happy with all their responses!!!

~*kirei hime*: Thanks! Though this chappy is short, you will be happy with the next...I hope.~ *SabineballZ*: Wow, you're just getting a little ahead of yourself there, aren't you. I think you will find out when they or if they will meet...I'd say in the next lol, 3 chapters! Merle, hmmm, I don't know, just have to read and find out!~ *Amy.star*: *Dances around and cheers* She passed!!! Then I dedicate this awesome chapter (I love getting carried away!) to you!~ *Princess Neptune*: Thanks for loving and putting in time to read and review. LOL, I think you're luck kicked in on Thursday!~ *silversunemily*: I love Van and Hitomi too and I really can't see anyother characters together besides them. Yay! I found so many badminton lovers! Thank you and for your luck. I have a Game Monday, let see how that goes.~ *Fushizen na*: I think you need to scream in his ear for him to get your message, maybe a bullhorn would work... ^_~ 

*kaitlin and ALL WHO WANT TO HEAR A SAD STORY GOING ON IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW*: *sighs* I know how that can be. It might be better that you're not with him because sometimes you have to let your feelings go and try to find someone who will be there for you and like you for who you are and not just for someone else who's prettier that comes along. He's definitely not for you if that's the case. I pretty much fell for my best friend which was a big mistake and I always hung around him and I thought I was going to prom with him...but I'm not because he got a girl friend and he told me, after a very serious conversation, that we were only friends and he never considered me anything more...well, I don't have anyone to go to prom with and it's my senior year, it's not like I will have another. I'm really depressed about that and writing and getting these stories out really help me along with your and everyone else's wonderful reviews...if you like, I have a story that no one has ever read but It's kinda a way that I could let out some of my feelings in the anime Gravitation...but it's only using those characters. I you would like to read it, I'll send it to you. Sad story people! Cry all you want, I know I did. Story sending goes for anyone who's interested too.~ *Sammy*: and this is the name of that best friend... lol, anyway, thanks for the luck and that equation is pretty true. I think that you'll be very happy with the next chapter that's coming really soon!~ *Kayura1*: Thanks for the super long review and your support. It means a lot and Yes you will get a nice little insight on Van for the next 2 chapters! Hope you like them. And as for the games, I'm only hoping that I will end my last year with a nice little bang...or SMASH! LOL!~ *B. Burns*: I'm glad that you like it and I hope I could only please everyone with how it goes and continues on. Thanks!~

On With The Story!

  
  


Cold sweat dribbled down the side of Van's contorted face, snarling in anger and frustration. He thrashed about in his bed, unable to rid the foul dreams that invaded his weary mind. 

She was with him with his arms enclosed over her smaller form while she snuggled against him. Her head tucked away in the crook of his neck. Her breath tickling his neck and her sandy blond hair brushing beneath his chin. He could smell the wondrous fragrance of her silky, soft skin. Her lips murmuring his name, over and over, chanting her love for him. He held her close and all would be well. It would be what he fantasied about; A perfect life with his beloved. 

But then someone or something would rip her away from him, away form his protective embrace. He tried to reach for her but something held him back. With all his might he struggled against the force but it was of no use. He sat there watching her as she thrashed about, calling his name desperately as the man would beat her, fondle her roughly and disgustingly. The faceless demon was enjoying the torture he was putting him through; satisfied from her reaction of pain and begging. There were just so many entities holding him back from saving her, preventing him from taking her away from her suffering. 

The monster drew out a menacing dagger and sadistically slitted the flawless skin of her throat. Her voice rasped out in agonizing pain and her pleading emerald eyes never left his until they rolled to the back of her head and her limp figure slumped to the ground... dead.

Lifeless. 

A languid Hitomi. No more wonderful sounds of her laughing, feeling her loving and caring demeanor... nothing. She was gone. Hitomi was dead. 

It was too much to bare, too much to take in. A startling noise arose from his throat and he realized that he was screaming; A blood curdling cry that was from his pain, his agony. His heart breaking like a glass hitting the floor as the millions of pieces shattered, tightening his stomach, causing his lungs to be devoid of oxygen. All from losing her, Hitomi. His friend, his lover... his life. 

The entities never released him as he struggled with all his will and battered being and continue to cry out hysterically to her lifeless form.

~~*~~

  
  


AN: Actually, If you guys update for both chapters that would be nice because I'm putting both up now, Next one will be up in like an hour from now but I still want to know what you think of this chapter, so, please do me that little favor... 

~BlizzardAngel~


	5. These Painful Feelings

My four reviewers to Chapter four...*sniff* I wanted more!!!

SabineballZ: Sorry for that one being so short. I was a little unsure what direction I should take and soon I will be to a point where I know I can't update every week because this is what happened to my last story...hopefully I will know and the idea's will keep coming to me.

freelancer47: Thanks so much and complements like that will definitely give me confidence to get out the next chapters!

kirei hime: *sighs* You get so worried, there. Don't worry little one, That was only a dream but nevertheless a sign of some sort...

Kayura1(): I totally agree with you. It could be a sign, possible bad guy coming into the picture.. Hmmm, gotta think about that one. Hitomi still hold some significance even if she is apart from Van but you definitely asked the right question...why would someone or something be after her...or are they trying to scare Van? *closes eyes and nods head* tough questions indeed! *opens one eye and grins*

  
  


"Oh God, Lord Van! Lord Van! Wake-" Van shot up from bed screaming and fending away whatever was holding him down. Merle flew off of the bed landing on her hind roughly. His hand went to his throat and sucked in all the air that his lungs demanded.

"L-Lord Van?" His hands clenched the blanket that was wrapped and tangled about his hips. His finely, chiseled chest was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. 'Hitomi,' his mind chanted. 'Where's Hitomi? Is she alright? Was that real?' 

His eyes scanned his bedroom, seeing everything the same except for Merle getting up to her feet. She was at his side again, a little hesitant to touch him but she took hold of his fisted hand.

"Are you okay?" She studied him as he just nodded because he didn't want it to seem as though something was wrong. "Don't lie to me! You were screaming like you were dying, being tortured! I-It was horrible, Van. What happened?" Tears were welling up in her eyes as he continued to think of what to say. He felt his throat constricting, feeling like he had no voice.

"Merle" He forced out in a soft whisper.

"No Lord Van!" Merle yelled at him and caused him to face her; startled from her harsh outburst. "It's Hitomi, isn't it?" Her voice was surprisingly bitter.

"Merle?" She grabbed his shoulders tightly, digging her nails into his broad shoulders.

"ISN'T IT?" She yelled as he noticed tears slipping down her cheeks. "No! Forget about her! She's never coming back! Don't you know? She's probably having fun with her friends and courting some man already. She probably forgot about you-" His heart tightened as he heard what she was saying. Doubting them and their love.

"NO!" He screamed, his anger rising. "No, you're wrong Merle! She didn't forget! She promised." 

"But she lives on the MYSTIC MOON, you live on GAEA! There's no way for you to be with each other. You have to forget about her!"

"No Merle." Van's voice held vehemence. "We will be together."

"But Lord Van-"

"MERLE!" He pushed her aside as he stood up from his bed, feeling the cool air against his damp skin as he walked toward his bathroom. "I will not hear another word from you, do you hear me?"

"She's not coming back! You're hurting yourself because you think you love-"

"I said, ENOUGH!" His voice raged. He glared at her as she tried to keep her ground against him but she couldn't look him straight in the eye. She could see that he was furious and intently glaring daggers at her. 

Suddenly, there was banging at his bedroom door. "Your Majesty?" The door flew open as there were several guards ready to fend off an enemy and protect their King. "Is everything okay?" He stared at them and turned his sight to Merle.

"Escort Merle to her bed cambers and return to your stations immediately." There was no emotion in his voice and he continued into his bathroom, closing the door not too gently. He stood still, listening to the commotion inside his bedroom and heard Merle choked back a sob and run out of the room with the guards calling out to her.

"Merle . . . I'm sorry." He knew that she was only looking out for him but she had no right to say that about Hitomi. None. She did not know what was exchanged between them. The emotion and love that had passed through both of them. He felt Hitomi's love for him and the feelings for her were nothing he could just push aside. 

Van leaned back against the cool, wooden door. He tried to talk to Merle about this, hoping that he could talk to someone about how he was feeling. Hitomi told him once that it was good to let others know how you're feeling so you would not have to keep it bottled up inside. Seeing that Merle was the closest person to him, he tried to confide to her and let her know some of what he was feeling, only to see that she was jealous and looked at him with such longing. Merle was like a little sister to him and nothing more. How could he even think of her as anything but a loving sister? God, he loved her but he couldn't love her like he did Hitomi. Merle needed someone to talk to about him and he couldn't go to her to talk about someone else. That would just hurt her more than he really didn't attempt to.

"Hitomi"Van walked over to the basin full of water and looked into the mirror. His hair was disheveled, leaving the dark locks suspended over his darkened eyes. His chest rose and fell with each breath he drew into his lungs. But there, sitting between his collar bone rested the glowing, pink pendant contrasting against his pale skin. 

He never knew himself to be the emotionally attached type of man. He severed that feeling after his mother and his family left him, when he was alone. He had nothing to love except Merle. He never thought that he was going to fall in love with anyone, but he did. God, he loved her so much! Not seeing her was killing him but now . . . he was afraid. 

Why had he dreamt something so horrific? 

Van felt the stinging sensation in the back of his eyes. All he wanted to do was be with her and love her for all he was worth. Merle was against it and now his subconscious was too? Maybe she was right. Maybe he and Hitomi never belonged to each other. They weren't destined to ever meet again, which is why she lives on the Mystic Moon. So far away from him . . . 

If-if he was going to hurt her by being with her, he won't bother her any longer. He won't think about her and her short, blond hair. That beautiful smile whenever she saw him; Those lips that were lusciously full and rich in color. Her eyes. When he stared into her never-ending pools of emerald eyes, he felt enveloped in warmth and love and knew that he could gaze into those eyes forever. 

He looked away as a tear fought its way out and made itself known as it tickled its way down his cheek. He wiped furiously at his eyes. He was being weak! He was pinning over a girl! He was a King and needed to protect his country! Those were his responsibilities.

Van gripped the side of the basin tightly as the color of his skin began to turn white from the pressure. 

'Damn it, Van!' He thought, yelling at himself for breaking down like this. He knew that after Fanelia was completely built, the people would be asking for an heir. So he had to wed. Though it may not come up for some time, the council members were already talking about it, though they did not know he knew. 

They would talk about it before a meeting with him and they never noticed that he was right outside, listening in. They were going to bring him the "finest women" in Gaea. Like they would love him for who he was inside. They would just probably be with him because of his position and his power. He wanted to fall in love; He *was* in love but he didn't want to get married to a snotty princess; no offense to the ones that he knew that were not so bad. He wanted more. Van sighed. That's what it is being a King, being royalty. You don't get to have the freedom as the people do to chose whomever your heart desired. 

He closed his eyes and pushed himself away from the basin. These feelings. This hurt. He could not stand to be like this anymore. He needed her there, with him in his protective embrace. He would willingly die for her if that's what he had to do. 

He discarded the rest of his clothing and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. 

He still had all his muscles, but they weren't as defined as they once were. The war made him strong. He was then in the greatest shape that he would be in his life. Without any effort at all, he kept his tan dark and healthy. The day trips are now too far and in-between. He chooses the dark when he leaves now so that no one will recognize him. In three months, his body went from tan to pale ash. His ghostly skin has made him look more fragile and weak. He lost his appetite the week she left him. He is so painfully thin now that his hips and cheek bones seem to protrude outwards with tremendous dark circles beneath his eyes. As he appeared in the mirror, he thought for a moment that it was someone else was in the room, but without a doubt, it was him and in that moment, the horror filled his being. He was alive right now, but.. for how long? Even he agreed with himself that he was a walking corpse. 

Van pushed the thought out of his mind for a moment and decided to fill the huge tub. Their technology was advancing as the kingdom was going into a new age and many scholars and theorists are coming up with such great and efficient concepts, more of convenient ideas for them to live an easier life. So they have had a piping system and a heater of some type to heat up the water whenever they wanted, instead of someone filling it up or heating it with other means. 

The hot steam from the water filled the room and soon there was enough water to be immersed in as he lowered himself into the tub. The water burned his delicate skin, making it bright red, but it seemed to him that he still had some life left in him. He was feeling the burning water, something now more than pity... more than heartbreak... more than loneliness. As soon as the water would cooled down, then all those other feeling would return to his heart and how more painful that can be.

~~*~~

AN: I will repost this fic with the responses from the 4th chapter later on when I get the 5th chapter out, which will be sometime...next week. Thank you all for you're support. Love you all!

~BlizzardAngel~


	6. A Possible Solution?

My Reviewers! *pouts* I didn't get as many people review for these two chapters...I thought all you guys would want these chapters and all since it involve Van and that dream. Hmmm, did I write it bad? Oh well, thanks so much to those who did review!!!

  
  


kirei hime: Sorry, girl. I have a reader already but um, If I want another one, I know who to go to! And sorry for posting it up a week later, I mean at least it's not a month! I think two chapters in a week is good enough.

SabineballZ: You're telling me that you just want them to get together and be all happy? No drama and mourning for the other and once they unit, you wouldn't get to see all the pain they had to go through just to be with each other that would make their relationship that much more stronger...loving and all? Hmm, I guess I'll throw out all my ideas and just have Hitomi come and they will be together. The end. 

Kayura1(): Thanks for the congratulation and I'm sorry for making them wait soo long to be together but...it a Van and Hitomi fic so they'll eventually end up together! Chill out girl and ride the drama! *giggles*

hitomi21: Yes, yes. It will get better but what's a fic without all that stuff? Well, I could just make it all funny and have it all to be a dream that someone was dreaming and they were together all along? Hmmm, that would be such a twist but I like my way right now. *smiles and nods and whispers in your ear* they will be happy!

Melanie: Thanks so much! I hope you like the next chapter and what's to come!

  
  


Okay, thank you all for reviewing now on with the story!

  
  


"Schezar! Allen Schezar!" The older man jogged his cubby form over to the tall, handsome blond, who was chatting up some of the guards on duty. He stopped in front of him, panting sightly from his short run. The blond turned to the man and greeted him politely.

"Sir, you are needed in the conference room. They had said that they were beginning to speak of sudden urgent matters that had arise concerning the king. They said they will be starting shortly. Please come with me and I will escort you to the room." The man bowed slightly and Allen looked down at him, his complection not giving away his feelings. 

"Of course." Allen turned to the guards. "I must be leaving, gentlemen. I will see you again." He turned back to the man. "Shall we, Sir."

Allen made his way over to the conference room with the short, cubby man. He noticed that most of Van's advisers, helpers with money and such, were there all chatting away. One man, in particular, stood up to greet the tall blond. 

"Ah, Allen Schezar. It is good that you can make it on such short notice. I am pleased that they were able to find you so quickly." Allen smiled.

"Well, when it involves his majesty, I will make any effort to help him on my behalf." The man nodded, half expecting the kind of loyalty from the people staying in Fanelia and the people the King has helped in the past. 

"Good, good. Attention everyone! I want to start on this very serious matter concerning the King." Allen turned serious. He knew that there was something wrong with Van. Hitomi was everything to him and right when she left, he noticed the longing in his eyes and how they would every so often look around, as if she was going to pop up anywhere and say that she was going to stay on Gaea forever. That of course, never happened and it was all downhill from there. His appetite has decreased and his body was shriveling up. He looked all bony and yet he continue to train by himself. But now, he was too tired to even leave his bed chambers.

"The king and his future and what needs to be done." Allen closed his eyes as he tried to think ahead and how to make Van happy.

"We must get him an heir." Allen looked up with shock.

"W-what?" Everyone nodded in agreement and the man sighed. 

"Yes, Allen. This is why we call upon you. We need you to go look for the finest women in Gaea for Fanelia's sake. We think this will help him and it will also give the people promise that the Fanel bloodline will continue. It will do him good."

Allen could not believe his ears. He couldn't believe this man. He was not joking either. How could Van just get married after the love of his life left him almost three months ago? Did they not understand that he would definitely not agree to this? Can they not see that he is suffering? Some caring people they are. His anger got the best of him.

"No. How can you even think about marring him off now?"

"Well, he just turned of age."

"Can't you see he's already suffering from what happened three months ago? Don't you understand that he wouldn't want to be with anyone else because he's still in love?" The man shook his head slowly.

"But that is not our problem if he is "in love" as you say. He cannot just get married to any harlot in the slums. We just have to worry about Fanelia, the people, expenses and-"

"Harlot! Hitomi saved your ass! All of you! If it wasn't for her, no one would be alive! But now that she is gone, you should be able to see his suffering!"

"As we do Schezar, but-" 

"Is it not your responsibility for his well being? Van is grieving over the woman that saved us and that took his heart. He has stopped eating, practicing. He is not caring from himself as he should be. I thought this meeting was about that. About how you can help him be healthier to make decisions, to make a better Fanelia! Don't you think it is important to have a healthy king?" He finish, panting slightly from his outburst and anger. The man looked a little guilty and glanced over to the other people in the meeting; They did not offer the man any condolences. 

"We have seen this but concluded to join him and another princess in matrimony and thus the Queen would undertake the obligation of caring for and keeping track of the King's health; to get his mind off of things at the moment…"

"So you want him to basically screw her every time he feels stress or thinks about Hitomi?" 

The man did not expect Allen to use such vulgar language.

"Respect those around you, young man! Especially, in front of those that are women."

"Maybe you should watch what you say because you obviously think that women are only here to relive your stress through pleasuring you!"

The man shot him a nasty glare as Allen turned and stormed out of the room.

  
  


Allen could not take this anymore. Here Van was wasting away his life because Hitomi wasn't here. He knew that it means so much to him to want to be with her and that his love was overpowering him, but couldn't he stay healthy and mourn? Guess those options didn't come as a pair. 

Van had to get serious. He was a king and needed to take care of all the people in his kingdom. They needed him yet here he was waiting his life away for someone who probably was not coming back. It was hard for him too. He cares a great deal for the blond beauty also. But then he could understand that if the council knew of his condition and how there was absolutely nothing they could do. They would want an offspring to the throne when Van's time would come up and he would pass away and leave his country. 

Allen's long determined strides were taking him throughout the palace quickly.

But they can prevent this if only they would try to help his condition…maybe give him a little false hope that he can see her again. Allen finally arrived at Van's door and took in a deep breath. He didn't want to storm in with a hothead attitude. That wouldn't help any. He opened the door and looked to the bed where Van was sitting and stopped dead in his tracks. Van was emanating a pinkish light. He could then see the pendant around his neck glowing brightly. The power from that tiny pendant was enveloping Van in a light of its astonishing power. Van was on the bed with only a towel around his narrow hips and left the rest of his body open for the cool air to dry off his dampened skin.

Suddenly, he saw a figure appear in front of him. His heart was racing as he made out small details of a woman with short blond hair and a slim body. Another bright light caught his attention and it was a card that she was holding. "Hitomi?" Van whispered. The dumbfounded king reached his hand out to the her face and caressed it softly and they did not hesitate any longer as they embraced. Van was actually holding the ghostly figure. She was really there, in a sense. He noticed the look on Van's face and almost did not recognize him. He looked like the Van from three months ago. He still had the thinness and the darkened circles beneath his eyes but the look of pure happiness was etched upon his face like a little kid getting a gift he's always wanted, that he was waiting for. 

"Oh Hitomi!" There were tears slowly falling down his cheeks. He heard her whisper his name and at that moment he knew he should leave them alone. Van needed this moment. They needed this moment and he was sure that whatever she said or did to him would be a good thing but when she left him, he would probably start again. 'We'll deal with that when the time comes.' He backed away slowly and closed the door without a sound. 'There is hope after all. Maybe, just maybe Hitomi might be able to return to us.'

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


AN: I know Van is 15 so I made the age to be wed 16. Geeze, that is so young! I know but I kinda wish that they would make them a little older in the series, I mean, how old is Allen and he was hitting on Hitomi? Like in his late twenties??? And she's 15! *shakes head* That would be definitely robbing the cradle, if you catch my drift. Plus I really can't see her with him, I know there are fans for them but it's just right for Van and Hitomi to be together, lol, nuff said.


	7. Hearts Race, Love Unfolds When Sienna & ...

  
  


To my reviewers!!

  
  


Amy.star: Well here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for. I actually hope you're not too disappointed.

Sailor Centauri: Oh, I didn't know that. It just seems that in the flashbacks in the series, even though he has shorter hair he still seems so old... and didn't he meet Melerna and she was like 1/3 his height? Lol.

Kayura1: Well, I'm glad you're showing so much enthusiasm and yes, they will be together, the thing is with Allen, I felt that he's grown up but I want to think of him as a flirt at times, not a player. So I would think that he would kid around and have fun but wouldn't necessarily do anything unless he meant it. Well, that's Allen in my story. You can very well have your opinion about our blond boy! 

hitomi21: Thanks for the ages and I think that they would make a good couple but eh, as time goes on, we'll see who falls where!

Fushizen na: I'm glad you liked that seen. I figured that as time would go on, Van and Allen would become close friends and by Allen showing how much he would defend him, I think helped prove that he would go the lengths for his friend and his happiness.

kirei hime:Aww, don't give up on your fics! You shouldn't and writing only makes you better! Come on and continue!

Melanie: Thanks so much and Hitomi's not coming back...lol, j/k. She's there and she and our little favorite king are going to see eachother! Whoohoo!

  
  


Now on with the story.

  
  


Van exited his bathroom and wandered over to his bed. He noticed that a maid had snuck into his room and gathered some of his dirty clothes and tidied up the place. It didn't bother him as he slumped into his bed and just held his pendant. There wasn't any use anymore. He felt like dying. He wanted to see her so badly. The feeling was almost overpowering like he needed her to survive. He gripped the pendant and remembered what he said.

  
  


"All we have to do is think about each other and we can see each other anytime we want."

  
  


Why couldn't he see her now? Was she supposed to be thinking about him at the same time? Is that how it worked? So did this mean that she never thought of him? Van's heart constricted at that thought. Maybe she felt that they will never be with each other any more and did move on. What if Merle was right and was able to see it clearer before he did?

He shook his head as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His hands cupped his forehead as he shook it softly. He felt his dampened, ebony locks against his pale and chilled hands that yearned to touch the beautiful skin of the woman that has taken his heart and soul.

"Hitomi. Please, I need you."

~~*~~

  
  


Hitomi awoke from her restless slumber. Her body felt nothing like it usually did. Her tired frame screamed to get more rest but the amount that it wanted will never happen because she would be in bed all day. But it seemed that no matter how much she did try to rest, her thoughts kept her tossing and turning.

"Hitomi" 

She immediately stopped breathing, straining her ears on what she thought she heard.

'Oh god. I'm going crazy.' She thought as she exhaled slowly and shakily.It sounded too much like him and she was not going to start again. 

She pushed herself off of her back to sit cross-legged. The sound of something that fell to the ground caught her attention and she leaned over to look to the floor, rubbing one eye to see the card face up and in the same position that it was in before.

"Again!" She picked it up and settled back into the same position. "It doesn't matter how much I tell myself that I will be able to see you again. It will *never* happen!" Her anger was not able to stay as she only sunk in reality. "I could never love another like you, Van. I never did love anyone but you." She closed her eyes as a tear made its way out. It seemed as though she did nothing but cry all day. Maybe she needed to just go out with someone else. Maybe it was time for her to move on. But no matter what she had thought, her heart knew better and all it did was crave Van. Her mind had joined forces with her heart so she would never forget. "Oh Van. I need you so much."

Without her realizing at first, the card started to glow, sending power through her hand and enveloping her body. Feeling somewhat of an odd, warm tingle, she opened her eyes to see the card glowing brightly, pulsating every few seconds and suddenly a feather appeared right before her very eyes and gently swayed back and forward until it landed on tarot card. The card grew blindingly bright and Hitomi flinched away, unable to stand the light. When she opened her eyes, there was nothing but darkness.

"What?" She turned every which way frightened. 'Another vision. Yeah, I could be having another vision . . . but I haven't had one in a long time.' There was a small light glowing quiet a distance from her but she could see it. It was the only thing in the darkness that gave her somewhat of a path to go to. She picked herself up from the floor and started towards the light with hesitant steps. Hitomi then broke out in a full dash, running herself to the light. It was getting brighter, bigger and taking on more of a pinkish glow. She reached for it and immediately thought of the first word that tickled her tongue, that rambled through her mind day and night and that held her heart and life.

"Van!"

~~*~~

  
  


Van opened his eyes to see a light bouncing his way. It was growing nearer quickly. He didn't even know where he was as he was covered in a strange darkness. Last place he thought he was was in his room, just finishing his scalding bath.

A burst of energy hit him with a force that made him stumble backwards. His knees hit something and he fell on softness. He opened his eyes to meet emerald; Beautiful emerald eyes staring back at him.

"Hitomi?"

"V-Van?" They stayed there, unmoving because they thought this wasn't real. Van did not hesitate any longer as he reached his hand up slowly, waiting for his hand to touch her cheek. His fingers touched the smooth, flushed cheek of her face and they both gasped. He held back no longer as he quickly pulled her against his body and never wanted to let go. It was her! The smell of vanilla in her hair, the softness of her touch. Just the way she felt was wonderful.

"Oh god, Hitomi! I missed you so much." He hugged her to him and just held her. He felt wetness on his shoulder and hesitantly pulled back.

"Van. I-I," The tears were streaming down her face. He reached up his hand and gently wiped away the tears. "Van you don't understand how hard its been without you. I missed you so much and I love you. I love you! I want to be with you forever!" He composed himself and smiled for her.

"I love you too. I need you to be with me." After a moment of feeling the realness between them, he whispered. "It worked."

She smiled and nodded. "The feeling got so overwhelming and I wanted to see you…"

"Your card sent you here?" She shook her head.

"No, well yes but your feather appeared and helped bring me here."

"I was thinking of you. Always. And I'm glad it brought you here." She reached up and ran her hand across his cheek.

"Van." Her eyes glanced over his complection, noticing the small differences of when she last saw him. "What happened to you? You stopped eating?" He looked away but hugged her close to him. She leaned back a bit and cupped his cheek. He did the same and whispered that he was sorry.

"But you don't seem as healthy as you're suppose to be either." He smiled and slid his hand to her neck, bringing her forward, resting his forehead on hers. "Guess it's not a good idea that we're apart, huh?"

She smiled, basking in the love he was showing for her. She closed her eyes and leaned in forward and he pulled her in. Their lips met softly and hesitantly. They pulled away but their lips met again, more familiar and comfortable with their need. The kiss stayed pure and loving as they embraced and gave all the love they had to offer. Van pulled her against his body, having the feeling of her smaller frame within his grasp. She pulled away and he noticed her small panting and smiled.

"You are so beautiful." The bridge of her nose and her cheeks were flushed.

"Van, how long is this going to last?" The look of shock and hurt grazed his features.

"I will NEVER stop loving you! We are going to be together one day and forever." She smiled lovingly at him and brushed her lips lightly against his own.

"I didn't mean it like that, Van. How long for today? Are we going to be able to do this again? I-I don't want to leave you. You don't understand how hard it is." He nodded, wiping away the tear that slipped down her cheek.

"I don't know Hitomi. If I could, I would stay here forever with you."

"Can we do this everyday?" He nodded.

"It's the only way that I'll stay sane." She giggled lightly at his reply.

"We have to figure out a time. If all we have to do is think about each other and really want to see each other at a certain time-"

"Then we can be together like this." Van finished for her.

"Yeah." She cuddled in his arms.

"At night?" Van asked and she nodded against his chest.

"Eleven-thirty okay for you?" He continued to hold her.

"I always retire to my room at ten-thirty."

"Then eleven." Her breath tickled his ear and he grinned, nuzzling her neck while he felt her hands run over his shoulders to his muscular back.

"Van . . .you just took a shower." She said quietly and amazed at his soft skin.

"Y-you're right. It's not right for me to be in this state in front of you." He started to pull away.

"NO!" He looked down at her a little startled by her outburst. "I mean," she took in a deep breath. "no." He smirked down at her. "I can feel you and you feel wonderful Van."

"I love you with all my heart; All my being. I want you to know that. There is no other. You are my life, my everything."

"Oh, Van. I love you."

Van stared into her green eyes and he leaned down to kiss her shyly. She molded herself against him and he tightened his arms around her. He was loving every second that he was with her. He wanted her to be here forever and to spend the rest of his life with her. They kissed passionately until they began to feel a tingling sensation throughout their whole body. Hitomi pulled away and gasped in shock.

"Van! We're disappearing!" She started to grasp onto him frantically and her eyes quickly filling with tears. Van took a hold of her shoulders and tried to clam her down.

"Tonight, I will see you." She nodded and repeated.

"Tonight at eleven." He wiped away her fallen tears and leaned in for one last kiss. He pulled away and stared at her vanishing form. Hitomi disappeared from him as he was fading from her own sight. The familiar setting of their rooms came into focus and they both collapsed to the bed with a small true smile gracing their lips.

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


AN: Hi all! I'm sorry that this chapter may not seem as great as it's suppose to be. Well, I'm not completely satisfied with it but it's what I have now. I've been so busy and I'm still in badminton, practicing for one final week before sectional Friday. Plus, I have to get ready for prom and I have to get my community service in before the 19th! I need to do that as a requirement for graduating. Um, well, as you guys are probably younger than I am and could probably write better, I just love anime like all of you and only hope that my writing gets better over time...and with classes! If I don't update within the next week, I'm soooo verrrry sorry.

  
  


~BlizzardAngel~


	8. Uncertainties

AN: Soooo sorry for not updating! End of the year is always havoc and I'm sure you all know what I mean, especially when you're graduating! So many things to buy, Prom was EXPENSIVE! And then you have to be ready to leave.... it's sad but to tell the absolute truth, there are only a hand full of people I'm really going to miss, and I'm not even that heartbroken. I guess as you get older, you think that these people you're with now are going to be your absolute best friend, but as time goes on, you drift and they betray you or your just acquaintances. Tough but it's true. I had a harder time at my 8th grade graduation and I was going to see them all the next year!!! Well, not to get you all down but it wasn't what I expected but nevertheless, it is exciting at the moment and there is a sense of sadness as I guess anyone would feel. LOL, Enough about that, Let us move on the reviewers and then the next chapter.

Amy.star: Thanks for your enthusiasm. It really helps a lot and I thought about how the story was going to go but I have made an abrupt decision in which I hope will make the story more interesting. Hopefully, it will be better than what I had planned previously!

Lani-Anela: Hitomi and Van were like in a void of darkness, I guess, I'll try to explain more but weren't necessarily in their rooms but to someone else, who looked at them, like Allen it was Van and a ghostly Hitomi. If it was the other way around, it would have been a ghostly Van. Sorry, I know it might sound confusing but I'll get it right soon enough. I wanna get this out asap!

Kayura1: lol, I cheated on my community service, having my mom say that she had a 'friend' who's husband hurt his back and needed someone to help them move. I got about 6 free hours. Anyway, everything went well and badminton sectional was very emotional but I had fun. Thanks for your support. I'll love you always for it!!! Oh, and about Allen! Let's see how you like him in this chapter!

The Reader is Now Blind: LOL, thanks a lot for that! I know but I wanted to write one. And hopefully I can get a good storyline bouncing into action soon that would have definite differences from other fics!

kirei hime: Yeah, the movie was different but it was good. There was something I didn't like about it but that escapes me right now as I can't think exactly what it was....

Sailor Centauri: lol, Maybe I'll rip them apart and everyone would hate me. How about a deathfic?? No, definitely not. I wouldn't do that, plus this is my first Escaflowne fic so I want who I think would go together..naturally. *wink* ;)

Thank you all who have reviewed and please review!!! Tell me what you think, whether it would bad *sniff* or good *smiles happily*.

  


~~*~~

Allen waited patiently, well, as patiently as he could in his room as he tapped his foot against the cool marble floor. He wondered if Van was done talking to Hitomi. It was so surreal. How was Hitomi able to come back? She looked different, but the glowing around their bodies…

There was a sudden knocking on his door and he stood, walking over to the door. Allen opened it silently to Van looking down the hall, and as he tried to knock again, hit Allen in the chest. He snapped his head forward and apologized immediately. Allen stepped aside to let the shorter man come into the room.

He noticed that Van didn't have the depressed and gloomy look about him. It seemed as though was is already recovering.

"Allen." Van said hastily as he moved deeper inside with Allen following him calmly and sat in the chair that he occupied previously.

"Sit down Van. You seem to frail right now to get overly excited."

"Allen! I," Van couldn't continue with Allen babying him. "I need to speak with you! And I'm not fragile. I'm still as strong as I was then!" Allen made a face and stood, walking over to the younger man, where he stood towering over him with his six foot frame. He suddenly punched Van in the arm, causing the younger man to stumble back in surprise and pain. Van regained his footing and sneered at his blond friend.

"Why did you do that?!" Allen waited a moment and walked up to Van, who leaned back a little but did not step back from the blond man. Allen reached forward and placed his hand gently on the king's shoulder.

"I am not blind, Van. Nor are any of your close friends. They know how you feel. Even by looking at you, one can tell of the sadness and depression of your emotions and how unhappy you are. One only needs to make the connections and will soon come up the cause." Van looked a little shocked that Allen was telling him this. Yes, he had guessed that the people looked at him and wondered, but that's as far as it would probably go. But here, Allen and the others have been thinking about him and his condition…and the cause. Van looked away feeling a little too exposed.

Allen reached to his bicep and lifted the sleeve that covered the area where he'd hit him.

"Look Van. It was a punch that three months ago, wouldn't have mattered or caused you any pain; It was to be forgotten seconds later. But now you stumble and wince. Now proof begins to show through your pale skin, the bruise of that punch. You must recognize your position Van. Your body isn't the same it once was because you let yourself fall into the depths of depression. You have grown weary and now you sleep most of the day and barely keep up with your training."

Van looked over at his upper arm to see a bruise forming. Allen was right, there was no denying it. Well he could but…

"You have no energy to deal with the arguments of denying it and will only give you a headache." Van looked over to Allen and narrowed his eyes. "I only want to help you Van, but I can only do that if you listen to me. But I cannot get you out of your melancholy. Only Hitomi can do that and now we shall go on to that topic of why you are here, Van. Tell your story and I will ask afterwards." Van has never seen Allen like this but besides Merle, he would talk to him and share some stories. Right now he was the only person he could confide in.

"Thank you Allen and I am sorry for not coming to any of you for my problems." Van sat down across from Allen on another comfortable chair. He put his hands on his knees, then shifted to cup them together, showing his obvious nervousness.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but after I bathed, I-I saw Hitomi." Van waited for a sudden gasp or an 'oh my god' like Merle would have said, though he could not see Allen doing that, but he waited for a reaction, anything. It never came. He looked at Allen as he sat there listening.

"Go on." That was kind of odd.

"And we were talking and I could feel her in my arms. It was like she was truly here, Allen and it felt wonderful. I told her how much she. . . meant. . to me…" Van's voice died down as he was feeling more self-conscious about revealing his emotions. "But what had brought her here was that I was thinking of her and she the same. Something linked us together, in which I believe was my pendant and her tarot cards. They have some kind of powers. It all lasted for about fifteen minutes and then we both faded away, back to where we originally were. I-I'm going to think about her tonight at eleven. We both agreed to do so."

"I'm happy for you Van."

"Why are you accepting this without doubt? Why aren't you asking me if it was only in my head or if I was unconscious or something?" Van eyed his friend, suspiciously.

"Because I went to visit you and I saw Hitomi in your arms. I would never doubt you anyway, even if I didn't happen to walk in on you. I will always believe you Van because I trust you and you are my friend, my comrade." Van nodded and smiled slightly.

"I want her here with me. I want her by my side and if there's no way that she can come here, I will try to find my way to her."

"But what about Fanelia?" Van hesitated a moment. What about his duties, his obligations? He loved his country but, but will he have to rule it alone? No, he will never be alone, but truly content? Would he rather rule a country or be with the one he loved so dearly? Tough questions.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Well how do you know what to do all the time? Would you have thought it best to be with Melerna if you had that chance? Do you still want to be with her? Are you really happy with just being a soldier?"

"I have my loyalties,"

"But you're also a person who needs love and attention! You need that more than anything, right? Isn't that more important than your occupation?" There was silence. Both not knowing how to answer those questions about their feelings and what they truly want. Being a King and the top soldier had their duties, but what about what they want? What about their lonely nights of wanting to share their accomplishments and just have someone there to support them lovingly? Was that more important? Could someone possible live without that?

"Everyone needs someone." Allen started. "But sometimes...people just have to sacrifice their personal lives for others. They have to know what is better, what happiness that they could bring to many instead of one." Van saw it that way but he didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone to love him and come home to. He wanted Hitomi!

"But what do I get out of it at the end? Fame? Van De Fanel, the Great King of Fanelia! I don't care! Don't I get to be happy too? Don't I deserve something? Am I really happy in this position?" Van cut himself off as his voice wavered. He lowered his head into his hands. Does he not deserve anything for what he did? He didn't care about money or having a castle as a home. None of that mattered when you couldn't share it with anyone. That's why when in a loving couple and one dies, the other cannot possibly live another second without them. That's who they love and how are you possibly suppose to live and move on without them? They are who you lived for. It's what happened to his mother when his father died. She was always depressed and lonely and did not last very long after that as she grew tired and exhausted. She couldn't bare to be without her beloved and soon after, died of a broken heart. 

'Hitomi is who I live for.'

"Allen..."

The door to Allen's room flew opened and several guards rushed in.

"Sorry to intrude sir, but there has been an accident in the city near the castle. Many have been hurt and are suffering. There are not enough doctors to help them. Permission to send some soldiers and doctors from the castle to assist, your Majesty." Van was to his feet and Allen followed quickly.

'What did these soldiers live for?'... His mind interjected. 'Would they take on such a job if they could, knowing that they couldn't be with their loved ones?' Van shifted his stance and stood tall.

"What makes you think you could ask of something like that?" The soldier looked up at Van surprised with sweat trickling down his face and worry was etched in his features.

"I-I have a family near the area, sir. I'm very worried about them. I don't know what I would do if they were to-" Another soldier step in front of the other.

"Even if it wasn't someone he or anyone of us cared for, they are the people of Fanelia and we are sworn to protect each and every one of them including you, Lord Van." Van nodded. There was the man's family and there was his duty as a King to protect all of Fanelia... 

The king did not dwell on his thoughts any longer as he commanded straightaway what was to be done.

"Send everyone out to help them and make sure all the wounded are taken care of immediately. If you must, use the castle grounds and emergency facilities to help them. Do everything you must. Make sure the security around the city is on full alert!" The soldiers nodded and ran out of the room. Van and Allen were ready to leave the room to see what the damage report was and what caused such a disaster to occur, when a messenger rushed into the room. 

"I'm sorry your eminence, you are needed." Van nodded and took off without a second thought.

~~*~~

3:03...*sound of clock*

3:04...*tick-tick*

3:05...*tick-tick*

"Hitomi?"

3:05...

"Hitomi!" 

Green eyes darted away from the clock and into the chestnut color of very familiar eyes.

"Hitomi? Are you okay?" A new voice echoed behind her. Her mind came back from the daze.

"Yukari, Amano. Hey..." Yukari started gathering the blond girls' stack of college informational tablets, documentation and stuffed them in her bag.

"You were drifting again during the presentation! How are we possibly going to ever make it to the same college if you don't pay attention, girl? And not even that! You weren't even ready today for sign-ups and the open house for college! You didn't even remember it was today, Sunday! I don't even know how many times they said it in school and all the papers pinned on the walls too!" She sighed. "Come on. It's all over and we got all the information we need. How can you just still be sitting here? Did you even look through it all?" Amano looked over to Yukari and mouthed the word 'diner'. His girlfriend silently agreed.

"Kanzaki? Do you want to come with us to the diner?" 'Diner? No, I want to see-'

"Yes you do Hitomi! And don't try to talk your way out of this one. You have been in your slump too long and I won't have it anymore. Let's go and I won't hand back your bag until we get to the diner and get some food into you!" Hitomi stood and looked at her friends. "Here Amano!" She shoved the bag in her boyfriends hands. He pouted. 

"You said that *you* wouldn't give it to her, not me." Yukari smiled and turned to Hitomi.

"Yukar~i. I'm tired." The brunette grabbed her less-than-enthusiastic friend and dragged her out of school with an embarrassed boyfriend behind, apologizing to everyone she bumped into and cut off. 

As they were going down the street, Yukari and Amano's hands came together and eventually Amano dipped down and gave her a tiny, soft kiss on the cheek. He watched her as she grew bashful and giggled. 

This is what Hitomi did not want to see. Oh, but those kisses were perfect. She remembered exactly how they felt. How light and soft his lips were. Van was a shy person and she knew that. Even though she was going to throw her arms around him, he had made the first move and that surprised her. But all in all, it was wonderful to know that he loved her and all she had to do was think about him. She held back a small chuckle. Like thinking about him was a hard thing to do. It was never hard to think about him. She was going to see him tonight. Oh, she couldn't wait but she supposed that it would be wise to listen to Yukari. 

Hitomi felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and looked over to see her best friend smiling happily at her. Yukari could not be any more happier. She had everything, and the man holding her hand was a big part of her everything.

They had fun at the diner. Actually, it was more fun than she had in a long time. Things were looking up for her and she could not believe that she was going to see him tonight. Hitomi readied for bed as she showered and brushed her teeth. She made sure to tell her family good night and that her door was locked from her brother's unannounced intrusions. She looked herself over in the mirror and noticed how she had changed since last she saw Van. Her hair was a little longer, she didn't bother to cut it and it came to about the midst of her neck. Obvious to her, Van had grown thinner and his muscles were less defined and to him, she had grown thinner as well. It seemed as though they both were hoping and thinking of the other. 

She took hold of the tarot card and sat on her bed with her legs drawn to her chest. Her chin rested on her knees as she looked at the card longingly, already giddy and needing his touch. Hitomi loved Van. Van loved her. There was no denying it. She wanted to be with him forever and now, she could not wait to see him again. To feel his arms around her body and to tell him everything. 

Her digital clock, that had been abused so many times in the past, clicked ten fifty-three. 

Just a little longer and she would see him again. Just a little longer...

~~*~~

Review please??? Van and Hitomi want to know what you think too!! *All 3 of us look at you with big puppy eyes and cute protruding lower lips*

~BlizzardAngel~ ...And ~Van and Hitomi!!!~


	9. Into The Night

~Thank you for the reviews! And thanks Millenia, I know many people don't like reviewing but I appreciate all that do take the time to put forward their comments and encouragements.~

  
  


Chapter 9 - Into The Night...

Merle looked at all the injured people in the courtyard and in all the medical facilities. They were all hurt badly, though very few were life threatening. She has been running back and forward with water and bandages and everything that anyone needed through out the day and as well, into the night. She barley had any time to rest but she brought the blankets and medicine and, she was forgetting her mind somewhere because of so many calls. Van was there too, assisting more to the best of his ability. 

It grew dark too soon and the incident was still fresh in the minds of many people since it happened early this morning. She could tell that Van was growing very tired, giving orders and receiving information about injuries and guiding them else where for a doctor who could help. 

She finished serving a man who had been burned and had many wounds on his arms and back. He rested in a make-shift bed and she left him to go to the weary, sixteen year old.

"Van..." He didn't look over to her as he finished wrapping a bandage around a little girl's hand. 

"There you go. It's all better now. Your mother is waiting over there," He pointed and smiled. "You see her? She's waiting for you so go to her and tell her that you were a brave little girl and are feeling better. Be strong for her, that's what you have to do, okay?" The little girl wiped at her tear streaked face and hugged Van fiercely. 

"Thank you! I will tell mommy! I will be strong like you! I will tell mommy what you did and I will be strong for her! Bye big brother!!" The little girl let go and ran to her mother, who was injured badly because she protected her child from the explosion and collapsing debris. 

It was a huge mess. There were a several buildings full of families that were waiting for their houses to be finish building, so they crammed into the small spaces and a bomb had gone off behind them and caused immense damage. Rumors are going around about how it happened but Van knew there is a possible threat out there but he just didn't know who. Who would want to do such a horrible thing to so many families. 

It was said that there was a man who was wondering around, some thought him suspicious but didn't go near him and say so or to leave. That isn't what these people believe in. They welcome any outsiders but they are still weary of their feelings and this man was said to give off some bad vibes to many. The man that they never seen before was walking the streets and after the accident, he was never found or seen. His mind boggled with an answer. He assured many of them that they were safe and that everything would be okay. He hated saying things like that but it was the only thing that he could think of to calm the poor families down. They needed rest, not more stress.

But this has surely left everyone stressed out as they all have been working non stop for hours, digging through the debris and fallen buildings to find the families and people who were still trapped beneath. There are still some who are missing but they only can continue to search and he promised his people that he would do all that was in his power...

Van had sent out for some doctors from neighboring towns and inside his country that would assist. Many came, but not enough for to cover all the seriously injured. They all had their hands full and he was going to help them all! 

"Van?" He turned to see Merle and he sighed. 

"How is everything going Merle? There isn't any reports on deaths..." She shook her head.

"No, no. Everything seems fine that you had sent out for those extra doctors. They are moving through the most seriously injured first and many that know of first aid and medicine are lending their help too. But there are still some missing that we might have to say that they are dead." He nodded. Van was hoping that they would have gone without deaths but it seems as though whoever wanted this, got their deaths and rising fear from the people. But for those that are okay and the gracious doctors, he would have to thank everyone for their help and on such short notice.

"I understand but for the most part, that is good to hear right now." She nodded and lowered her head.

"Lord Van, I think it is best that you retire for the night." Van looked down at her.

"There are still more people who need assistance. We have to make sure that no one is still left under or trapped in the debris and-"

"But you look very tired. I'm only telling you because someone is going to tell you eventually and I don't want you getting angry at them. Also, the only thing we can do right now is keep everyone comfortable until the doctors make their way to them." Van ruffled Merles pink hair and smiled.

"Well then, I will-" He stopped and realized that he's been working for many hours straight. Van turned away to cough, which did not sound like something tickling his throat. Merle looked at him worriedly.

"I think you should rest. You haven't stopped to rest or take a break since this morining! You will get sick if you continue like this...maybe we should have a doctor check up on you."

"Don't be ridiculous Merle. I don't need a doctor. I'm sure I'll be fine too. These people need more help than I do." She nodded her head still thinking of that possibility. Not only that but he was very weak and the exhaustion was clear on his face. She was sure that because Van treated his body so poorly that he could get sick easily, and by the look on his face, he looked more pale than ever.

"Merle what time is it?" She looked at him.

"It's eleven thirty-two." 

Merle took that small time to herself as she looked at the 'beeper' that Hitomi left her. It was of great convenience to her for it kept the time and had an alarm. She smiled as she remember what Hitomi had taught her about the small gadget and how it worked.

Van could not believe it had gotten so late and he forgot about Hitomi.

"Please tell everyone that they are welcome to take shelter in the castle and the guards to be very cautious around them and the castle. There could be another possible attac-" His hand came to his face and coughed a little more with his eyes squinched shut. He excused himself for doing so and Merle was looking around for one of the few doctors that resided at the castle. "Sorry, and if anything happens, let me know immediately. I will go to my room." Merle nodded and was about to walk off with her orders and for a doctor, when Van reached his hand out to her, touching her shoulder lightly. "Merle." She turned around and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning. I love you very much. You're the only person who is like family to me and I do not want to ruin that." Merle shook her head.

"I understand Lord Van and I should be the one apologizing because I was saying those awful things about Hitomi. I love Hitomi but I just don't want you hurt anymore. I hurts me too."

"I know"

"But if you need to talk about anything, I'm always here and I thought a lot today and I understand my position and where my feelings are. I love you very much and want you happy." Van pulled the cat girl into a huge and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Thank you for understanding. It means so much. Goodnight and go to bed soon. You don't need to be up all night. You need to rest too." With that he released her, paused, wavering slightly. Merle took the extra time to really look him over as he stood there holding his head for a moment. 'He doesn't look so good...' 

There was sudden crying, wailing and shouting from a man and very upset woman.

"I NEED ASSISTANCE! I FOUND ANOTHER PERSON!"

~~*~~


	10. Hopeless

Continuation of Episode 26.

  
  


~All Character's belong to their respective owners and I sadly don't own them except for the story their forced to act. *sadistic grin* hehehehe....~

  
  
  
  


Escaflowne

Hopeless

  
  
  
  


They turned around quickly to see, that in the debris of the nearest building, were several people and one of them was a woman, who was shaking her husband to wake up. The husband was covered in blood from his current injuries, but everyone knew he also was suffering from the wood that was on top of him, most likely that the man had some crushed bones and was in serious pain. 

Van and Merle were already racing to their side with Van yelling out orders for his men to complete.

"I need strong soldiers over here now!" Van hurried and took hold of the woman's arms. "Please, I need you to calm down." Soldiers and a few other people arrived seconds later, immediately lifting rubble and checking the man's breathing level.

"No! God, please help him! Your Majesty, please save him!" The woman pleaded in his arms. "Save him, don't let him die, don't let him die!" Her voice rose and fell with shaky and unstable emotions as the able soldiers and men, that could help, were taking the larger pieces of wood and fallen debris off of him so they could get him out of the way of any other danger. But the man was immobile to all those that could see. 

"Please, you need to calm down." Van held the woman as she clung to him for support. "They are doing every thing they can," He tried to sooth her but he was never good at this kind of thing. 

The grunts were heard as the men lifted the heavy wood and shouts as to where to toss it. Over all this screaming and commanding, there was a voice so soft, everyone fell silent.

"Sw..ee..tie?" One doctor that was still checking him began scolding the man.

"Sir, please save your strength! We're going to pull you through this." 

The woman was deadly still as she looked at her husband. She stared at his face, the blood dribbling down his chin from his mouth, the bruises and dirt about his handsome features, but when his eyes fluttered open, it was the brightness of them that everyone stood silent for. The last flicker of life. She de-tangled herself from Van and walked over to him.

"Honey, we're going to pull through. Please get through this." The men continued to move the debris but the couples' eyes were locked together and there was nothing that they heard or saw, but each other.

Allen had been called forward by one of the messengers of the castle about a bomb or something. He looked around and noticed a small crowed gathered at one of the buildings that was in shambles, fire blazing and people screaming. Some of the scaffolding stood up but he knew it was very unstable. 

He rushed over there, noticing Merle tugging on a doctors sleeve to hurry to the site. He then caught a glimpse of Van and the men who were lifting the lumber. 

When he was at the site, he knew what they were doing and noticed the man and the woman staring at each other. Her hand lifted and was placed on top of his head, gently smoothing to the side of his cheek. 

He wanted to help them. The love radiating from them was overwhelming and he noticed the men were having difficulty moving the large, wooden piece that was over the man's lower body. 

"Lift! Lift! Lift! I said LIFT, DAMMIT!" Allen joined the eleven men, the piece was slowly starting to lift.

"Leena, baby," The man coughed up blood and the tears were slowly falling down the blond woman's sooty face.

"Dontrius, honey. I-I" 

"I...love..you" She shook her head.

"I know, please don't talk, shhhhh," She placed her finger over his lips and he kissed it softly. Her whimpers were winning over her composure and she began to hiccup the grief-stricken sobs. 'I love you,' she mouthed, unable to clearly speak. He closed his eyes but opened them again to start at his beautiful wife.

"Be..he...althy...for our..child...Give her m-my...love..." Her hand immediately flew to her mouth.

"C-child? But," He smiled for her before coughing again, this time was harsher as more blood flew from his mouth and dribbled down his face. Her hand wiped away the blood as she started crying.

"Please! GET THIS THING OFF OF HIM!!!" Her cry was heard as the night was growing strangely silent. 

The men finally got some leverage but Dontrius, the man beneath the rubble, started coughing more violently as the weight was lifting off of his lower body. 

"Someone get over there and pull him from beneath the wood!!!" Allen volunteered and rushed over to the injured man. He hooked his arms underneath the Dontrius's shoulders and tugged slightly. They needed to get it up higher.

"He's still stuck! Lift it higher!" 

But that task was unable to be accomplished.

Another bomb went off a second later. 

So much happened during that time, yet it was so little time to work with.

The ground shook violently as the men lifting the wood dropped it back down, unable to hold it up.

Leena looked at her lover as she noticed the force from the dropped block caused blood to erupt violently from her husband's mouth. Her vision was blurring harshly as the tears never stopped pouring over and down her cheeks. She grabbed onto him and his eyes were squinched shut.

Van yelled for everyone to get back to get away from the exploding buildings.

The building they were in was falling apart and was not going to stay up much longer.

Allen was on the ground for lost of balance and he opened his eyes to see something that was of true horror to him. 

The second floor main beam was creaking, announcing that it was going to collapse any second...Where it was going to fall, was what the true fright in his heart dreaded. His eyes looked down to the couple. The woman crying so hard and the husbands rigid breathing. The fact hit home, and burned itself in his heart, broke it in half.

The beam would kill them both, but he could save her...

There was a loud and nasty snap and Allen picked himself up from the ground and took major leaps to get to the woman. His arms wrapped around her and her voice filled the air in a high, screeching protest. Her eyes never left his but Dontrius closed his eyes before it happened. Before the beam slammed into the ground, where he lied trapped.

~~*~~

  
  


"NOOOO!!!" The blood curdling scream sent a cold shiver down her spine. She saw it all and felt something running down her cheeks. Merle could not help it. The woman saw her husband die, knowing that this all could have been prevented. Wondering why it had to be her husband. Asking what has she done to deserve this punishment of her loved one dying before her in such a mortifying way.

"Everything..." She whispered to herself. Everything was disastrous! So many people hurt, dying and the bombings! Who would do such a thing? Why!? Why is it all happening again?

"I want you to send everyone inside the castle gates! They are not safe until we find the enemy, understand?" 

'Van.' She exhaled, trying not to curl up into a ball and just weep. He was trying to be so strong, but there was no doubt that he was feeling the exhaustion and the way his skin was so pale. She noticed the coughing and just, everything! 

Before she took off to help the people move to the castle, she glanced up into the darkened sky, see no stars, none of the moons as it was cloudy. The dreariness setting the mood perfectly, nothing to shine a little hope, which was something that the people needed to see amongst all the chaos. 

~~*~~


	11. The Sickness

~All Character's belong to their respective owners and I sadly don't own them except for the story their forced to act. *sadistic grin* hehehehe....~

Escaflowne

The Sickness

"What did you say?" Allen rushed forward to the individual who claimed to have saw the man initiate the attack. The young man was scared and stumbled over his words but with a friend by his side to clam his nerves, his blue eyes stared back up at the Solider and continued to speak.

"After the first bombing, everyone was scrambling to get away and trying to douse the fire that was spreading to other homes near by. There was a man who I saw walk out of the alley way and quickly into the one across from that one, towards the castle, where the last bomb went off. I followed him and there he met up with two other men and they spoke to each other, to where I couldn't hear and split off. I lost them after that, but after the last bomb went off, I saw him again, or it could have been another... I'm not sure and he headed away from my sight, into another alley way. There are people here who are setting this up and there will be another attack soon. I know there will!" Allen was glaring at the younger man, but not at him, only because of the meaning behind his rushed words. 

'There are more bombs, there will be more.'

"Will you show us where you saw the man? Where he went?" There was a slow nod from him. "Good. I will have guards escort you and a team go out to search for these bombs. Perhaps they were strategically placed around the city." Allen motioned for one of the solider's to gather up the wanted men and proceed with his plan. 'Not only could there be bombs placed strategically throughout the city but there could be the biggest threat to the castle. Would they take it that far? Is this what they wanted?'

His head darted from one side to another, trying to locate the king and he immediately spotted him leaning up against a pillar, breathing fast and coughing harshly. Allen picked up his long legs and raced over to see Van. The young man was trying to catch his breath and when Allen reached him Van stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Allen?" The surprised registered in his features for a moment before returning to his stressed and tired facade.

"Van, what are you still doing here? You shouldn't be out here, you should be inside!" Van's pale face contorted angrily. 

"And what use am I to the people inside the castle?"

"They probably want to kill you! You are open to attack here and the people will fall apart if they know that you're dead! You are their only hope to try to stop this and if you're out here, then your susceptible to whatever those bastards are going to pull. Please go inside. You have done all that you could and if you do anymore, your body will not be able to handle it all. You need rest and you-" before he could say any more, Van's hands reached out to grab onto Allen's shirt, which at first looked threatening but Allen noticed that the king was slowly falling to his feet. "Van?" The hands loosened and the tall blonde caught Van in his arms, the said man was breathing harshly and not moving at all. Allen cursed to himself and picked up the smaller man in his arms, full out running to the castle.

"I need a doctor!" He yelled to one of the castles maids. She quickly nodded but he continued toward the castle. Someone saw what was going on and who it was in his arms. There was a sudden up roar of worried murmurs and people crying that there was no hope. A man cried out to the crowd, "The king is down! There's no hope! We're all dead!!" 

Allen cursed to himself. Like they needed more trouble. The people needed to calmed, not panicked. 

"Allen!" There was a young voice calling out his name and he continued, knowing she was fast enough to catch up to him. A few seconds later, the young girl was at his side. "Oh my god! What happened to Lord Van? Is he ok? What happened!?" Merle was going into hysterics and Allen could only continue searching and glancing about for a doctor. 

"Merle, look for Van's doctor! Send him into the emergency room. Hurry!" The young girl stopped and just watched the tall man run faster to the castle with the limp king in his arms.

"Oh, please be okay, please." She ran off to locate the man who treated Van all his life.

~~*~~

Green eyes opened slowly, tiredly. They kept closing but a hand came up to rub them to stay awake. Hitomi glanced over to her clock and the time was past one o'clock. Late, definitely late but she could only think that something happened. Something bad and her heart ached at that horrible thought. Why couldn't she just think that it was just him forgetting and falling asleep? Why couldn't she think that some business came up and needed his undivided attention and he had to postpone coming to see her? The truth was, she felt that something was not right. That feeling that she knew all so well. 

"Van . . . " Nothing happened. No one answered. But she did not expect that. Images of the wonderful man she fell in love with appeared in her head. That beautiful hair and those eyes that she could drown in. The feel of his warm bronzed skin against hers, his arms making her feel as though no harm could come her way. Why wasn't he here? Why? She didn't understand what could have happened to him. 

She jerked in spot and gasped out loud. An image appeared in her head, which sent a horrible, gut-wrenching feeling throughout her body. Coughing, painful and harsh sounds. Breathlessness. 

Oh god ...pneumonia....

Hitomi was immobile for a moment, not knowing what to do. She needed to see him, she needed to know what the exact details were for that disease. She needed to know if they were able to cure something like that there. Oh, there was just so many questions but no one to answer them! 

"No!" She rubbed her face hard with her hands, bringing a reddish hue to her light skin. What was she going to do? 'Find out what it is, what the symptoms are, what are the ways to cure it and somehow get into contact with them.'

'How?' Her over working mind asked. 'How are you going to get to him? You don't have the pendant!'

"I know!" She yelled to herself feeling the anguish and frustration cloud her mind. She knew that she could not go back unless she had the pendant and the only other way she could even consider was through Van's feather. That was the only other choice that she had.

When she abandoned her thoughts, Hitomi found herself half way down her stairs and heading to her mother's office, where the older woman kept her personal computer that had Internet capabilities. She knew what she was to do, it was only a matter of a few minutes where she was hoping what she had planned was going to work. 

She hoped so... she prayed to god that everything would turn out okay. 

~~*~~


	12. Detective Work

Continuation of Episode 26.

~All Character's belong to their respective owners and I sadly don't own them except for the story their forced to act. *sadistic grin* hehehehe....~

Escaflowne

Detective Work

There was knocking at the door and Allen did not even bother looking over from the stack of paper work on his desk. 

"Come in." He heard two people come into his office and he just wanted all these problems to go away. Everything was going so well, why now? Why does this have to happen now? ...He was going to try to get Van to be himself again. 

"Sir, we have located five more bombs that were placed in various parts of the city and outside gates. They were disarmed by our specialist and we are still searching now that we know what to expect them to look like." Allen looked up at them and nodded. 

"Good job but continue to thoroughly search the city and make sure that not one bomb remains. Make sure the city perimeters are secure and are fully alert and have them report to me if anything seems amiss, understood soldiers?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Then get to it. Report to me within one hour for status." They nodded and excused themselves from the room. Allen stayed immobile at his desk for a moment before lowering his head into his shaky hands. 

Van became deadly ill. They don't know what is wrong with him. He has this terrible cough, his body temperature is high... so high it, his skin was burning to the touch. He seems like he can't get enough breath into his lungs and when he was with the doctor that was examining him, he wanted to curl up in the corner when he saw the other man's thin body. The rib cage showing through his skin and his hips were... Jeez, he didn't think it was that bad. Most of all, he saw that the bruise he left on the man was still there, bigger than he thought it would get. It is so hard. They don't know what to do. What would they do if Van died? Everything would crumble as how things are going now. 

Van has been completely out since then, resting in his chambers with guards protecting the room with the castle's doctor and a few nurses by his side. 

But Allen needed to get going with this problem. They had no clue where to start, only working with removing and disarming the bombs, trying to see if there is a special way they could have been constructed that could lead them in one direction of who's designs they could belong to. They were also questioning townsfolk and trying to calm them down. 

Allen's eyes started to droop close and he snapped them opened. He cannot fall asleep, not when there are people who are still frightened to sleep in their own homes. He needed everyone to feel safe, like they did before and the only way that could ever be accomplished is if he did his job to the best of his ability and beyond.

~~*~~

The little youngster that Van had taken care of was by her mother's side. Her big brother told her to be strong and that is what she was going to do. She wanted to talk to her friends, but she didn't see any of them around. Only that there were many hurt people surrounding her and that they had to be moved to several different locations. 

She wanted to play detective. She and her friends always loved to play that game but her mother always told her that it was dangerous to be climbing walls and peeking into people's private business. 

"Momo, dear." She turned around as soon as she heard her mother's voice.

"Yes Mommy!" Momo's eyes were a deep baby blue with wondrous blonde locks that rested on her small shoulders.

"Can you ask a guard if there is any way that we could get some water? Just ask him to come to me if you want sweetie." The little blonde jumped up and nodded vigorously.

"I will! I can do it! I will find a sol... d... er" She paused as she thought of how to say the word and just retorted to what her mother had said. "I'll find a guard right away." 

Her tiny legs shot her off in a direction toward the castle and she zigzagged throughout the people who were walking around. She noticed some tents that were put up and thought of her little detective buddies. Stealthily, Momo snuck to the edge of the tent and saw three guards talking to one another.

"Detective Momo! On the job!" She said quietly, excited to herself. 

"So what's the news?" One guard asked.

"Well... not so good, I suppose, regarding the King. He's in worse shape than he was a few hours ago. He's sleeping but I caught a glance at him when they were checking him out and his skin was pale and he was covered in sweat. His breathing was erratic and he was just, I can't get the fact out of my head that he looks like he hasn't eaten for weeks, months even!" There was a silence.

"My God... that's awful. You sure this is the same healthy young man that had saved this world?" The older soldier spoke up. 

Momo peeked around the corner and noticed all three of them were glancing away from each other.

"Are they talking about big brother? ...is he sick?" Her cute little face scrunched up in worry. 

"Well, we have to hurry on now. There may still be more bombs that we have yet to find and these people need our protection more than ever." The last soldier replied as they nodded their agreement. "The plan is to continue a thorough search, keep an eye out for any suspicious activity or persons and attend to the folk's needs." 

Momo stopped her listening and looked around as if she was going to ask anyone her sudden question.

"I'm a 'folk', right?" The girl shrugged her shoulders and walked out and a guard immediately spotted her.

"Hey there little one." The older man said nicely. "Whatcha doing all the way over here?" She smiled sweetly and requested some water for some of the people, especially her mother. 

One of the guards smiled and crouched down to her leveled gaze and patted her tenderly on the top of her head. 

"What's your name, darling?" The little girl put her hands behind her back and swayed childishly.

"Momo." All the guards smiled lightly at her cuteness.

"Well, come on Momo. I'll take you back to your mother and let her know that a gentleman with a lot of water will be coming through shortly. He will also have food for you to eat and to put into that little tummy of yours. Are you hungry?" She nodded and followed him back. 

She'd have to tell mommy about big brother and all. She just wished she could get more juicy details. She would definitely have to find Toki and Ashiya. They would love to hear what she had to say.

"Mister?" She looked up with huge, adorable blue eyes.

"Yes, Momo."

"I wanna find my friends but I don't know where they are. Mommy said that I can't go back home to get them." The man frowned for a moment and stopped. He squatted to where he was level with the little girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, having her full attention.

"You should listen to your mother. I'm sure in no time that you will be able to see your friends and play with them again. Don't worry your little heart there, honey. Let's hurry and get to your mother."

"Okay!" Her little spirit was lifted but she was going to go around and do some searching for herself.

~~*~~

Hitomi sat exhausted in her bedroom. She stared intently on her card and the feather that appeared out of thin air. She tried everything she could think to try to get into contact with Van but nothing happened. She won't be able to get to him. She wouldn't be able to see him and help him with the proper medicines that she knew that world didn't offer. She needed to get ready for school... but Van was more important! He was going to die if he didn't get the proper treatment.

Her eyes scanned over the papers that she had printed out during the night. There, lying on her bed sat a small stack of information regarding the disease she knows he has or somewhat linked to. Something told her and she was confident that it was something following that disease. The blonde just did not know much about it.

**_'What is Pneumonia? Pneumonia is a serious infection or inflammation of your lungs. The air sacs in the lungs fill with pus and other liquid. Oxygen has trouble reaching your blood. If there is too little oxygen in your blood, your body cells can't work properly. Because of this and spreading infection through the body pneumonia can cause death.'_**__

Hitomi's worried green eyes lingered on the last word for a moment before she continued reading on...

**_'Causes of Pneumonia_**__

_ **Pneumonia is not a single disease. It can have over 30 different causes. There are five main causes of pneumonia:**_****

**_ Bacteria_**

**_ Viruses_**

**_ Mycoplasmas_**

**_ Other infectious agents, such as fungi - including pneumocystis_**

**_ Various chemicals'_**__

She sighed and rubbed her temples. 

"Bacterial pneumonia... Viral pneumonia... Mycoplasma pneumonia..." Hitomi exhaled in frustration. She never realized that this would be so difficult but as she read the symptoms, they all seem to make it seem like he has a common cold but she knew it was more to that.

_ **'Bacterial Symptoms: The onset of bacterial pneumonia can vary from gradual to sudden. In the most severe cases, the patient may experience shaking chills, chattering teeth, severe chest pain, and a cough that produces rust-colored or greenish mucus. **_****

**_ A person's temperature may rise as high as 105 degrees F. The patient sweats profusely, and breathing and pulse rate increase rapidly. Lips and nailbeds may have a bluish color due to lack of oxygen in the blood. A patient's mental state may be confused or delirious.'_**__

Hitomi took a shaky breath as she continued to read on.

_ **'Viral Symptoms: The initial symptoms of viral pneumonia are the same as influenza symptoms: fever, a dry cough, headache, muscle pain, and weakness. Within 12 to 36 hours, there is increasing breathlessness; the cough becomes worse and produces a small amount of mucus. There is a high fever and there may be blueness of the lips.**_****

**_ In extreme cases, the patient has a desperate need for air and extreme breathlessness. Viral pneumonias may be complicated by an invasion of bacteria, with all the typical symptoms of bacterial pneumonia. _**

**_ Mycoplasma Symptoms: The most prominent symptom of mycoplasma pneumonia is a cough that tends to come in violent attacks, but produces only sparse whitish mucus. Chills and fever are early symptoms, and some patients experience nausea or vomiting. Patients may experience profound weakness which lasts for a long time.'_**__

She didn't want to read anymore. They all sounded horrible and to think that he has... may have one of these. She wasn't so sure but she could not take any chances. Hopefully they could treat it there on Van's world and she could probably go and ****bring supplies with her. Antibiotics usually do the trick with many illnesses. If only she knew which one it could be.

The blonde scanned the papers stopping at a section titled, Treating Pneumonia.

**'_If you develop pneumonia, your chances of a fast recovery are greatest under certain conditions: if you're young, if your pneumonia is caught early, if your defenses against disease are working well, if the infection hasn't spread, and if you're not suffering from other illnesses.'_**__

"Van is young and it shouldn't have gone on for long. He did appear to be tired and not eating as much but he's strong and I know he can get through this." 

The idea of this disease possibly killing him made the teen so distraught. He slew monsters, giant dragons and strong enemies and a stupid disease is going to kill him?! 

_'No!'_ She thought angrily. _'It's not and I will make sure of that!'_

She continued her research and thought of a plan to collect some antibiotics to take them to him. Yeah, she couldn't figure out how to get to him but having the proper supplies on hand will definitely help if she can figure it out soon enough. 

Hitomi thought long and hard of how to obtain these drugs and equipment to administer it. Is there anyone that she knew who could help her? 

_'Wait! Yukari has an older sister in the medical field. Oh God, how am I supposed to bring this up to her?' _

Anxious emerald eyes strayed over to her telephone, knowing her best friend's number by heart. It was worth a try and she had nothing to loose... except for the girl asking a thousand questions, but it was worth it if Yukari could get her in better progress. 

Settling herself with her decision, Hitomi stood and walked over to her phone that was sitting on her desk. She would be home... though Yukari was just going to have a cow when she realizes that she's going to ditch school... or that she wants to go back to Gaea... or that she needs a favor that would require illegal actions.

The phone started ringing and she just realized that someone was saying hello on the other end.

"Oh, um, sorry. It's Hitomi, Mrs. Kino. Is Yukari available?"

"Hitomi! I haven't seen you in some time! I miss you honey. Yukari is in her bedroom. Let me get her for you. Hold on one moment." The woman put the phone down and seconds later, another familiar voice came through.

"Hitomi? What's up, girl?" The blonde sighed before she spoke up.

"I need to talk to you and I need a huge favor."

~~*~~

AN: I remember someone asking what pneumonia was so I hope this piece helped clarify some of what it could be. I took the information from this site,_ www. lungusa. org/ diseases/ lungpneumoni. html#causes_ (there are no spaces, I just couldn't get the site on here) and yeah, I tried to figure out what it was myself too. I just learned a lot about it through here so I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know I take forever in updating but I appreciate all the reviews and wonderful responses and I hope to have the next chapter up within the next couple of weeks. Thank you all! *Sends everyone many hugs and kisses!!!*


	13. The Pathway To Gaea

Continuation of Episode 26.

All Character's belong to their respective owners and I sadly don't own them except for the story their forced to act. sadistic grin hehehehe....

Escaflowne

Chapter 13

The Pathway To Gaea

"Oh my god. Hitomi! Do you realize what you're asking for?"

Hitomi had waited for her friend to come over. The girl could have stayed home but when she started on a few points of her reasons for calling, the girl told her to sit tight and open the door when she knocked. It was going to be a long night but hopefully she could get a lot done and have Yukari get a hold of her sister before the day was over.

Yukari had always been so curious about the problems Hitomi had endured when she was transported to Gaea. She just knew that when the girl came over, Yukari was going to squeeze out every little detail of what was happening to her and to unravel the mystery on her friend's unhappiness. But now that Yukari got her questions answered and knew everything including what exactly that the favor was consisting of, Yukari was really thinking on overdrive.

"Yes, I do. And I will pay your sister anything." Yukari shook her head.

"Listen girl. I know you would do that and if it was anything else, of course we would be glad to help,... well I would and I'd just bug the crap out of my sister but still! She could get fired from her job!" Yukari paced from wall to wall in Hitomi's bedroom and suddenly just stopped, letting out an exasperated breath and shoved a hand through her red hair.

_'She's angry...'_ Hitomi concluded from her friends actions.

"I'm sorry Yukari, I just don't have anyone to go to. You're-"

"Stop right there!" Hitomi's best friend commanded but cause Hitomi to flinch at the harsh tone. "Look, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the fact that a man, who has done so much for his people, has done so much for you, could get sick like this! It's ridiculous! How could someone so fit and so energetic become like this?"

Hitomi didn't mention the fact that he looked sick to her when she did see him.

"Yukari, there isn't much time. He's getting sicker as we speak and I, I want him to get better. I don't know what I would do if I knew he died before I could see him again. Before I could tell him in person that I," Tears began slipping down Hitomi's cheeks as she tried so hard to be strong and gather herself up to be strong for the one she loved. "I can't lose him, Yukari!" Hitomi yelled, jumping up and grabbing a hold of her shocked friend. "I can't lose Van like this. I love him too much." Yukari pulled her friend into a hug and just rocked the girl until she gathered herself together.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. You know I always got your back." A hand smoothed over Hitomi's hair, reveling in the locks as they were a little longer than before. "You know that I will never let you down. No matter what. We will get everything that you need and you will take it to him and heal him." Hitomi stayed where she was, enclosed in the comfort of her friend's arms before pulling away.

"Perhaps," She started, sniffling and wiping away at her red-brimmed, emerald eyes. Perhaps it will turn out for the better.

"Ok girl! Let's get this party started!"

And they did. Yukari called her sister and asked her of the items that she needed to retrieve for the sick man in the other world. There was pleading, there was fighting but there was also a story that she had to be told and that the situation was serious. She conveyed the urgency that those medical supplies needed to be within Hitomi's grasp as soon as possible. Hitomi was busy on the computer and making sure she knew what to do, how much the dosage was for the medicine that he needed. Basically, it was all of what could save Van's life.

Hitomi had several papers in her hand, very important information that she would need when she was to heal Van.

"Everything will be okay."

Hitomi's head snapped up to Yukari leaning against the door frame.

"Don't let doubt overcloud your hope. Don't do it, Hitomi, because I know you are one of the people who can never stop believing in others and they won't stop believing in you." She walked in and rested her hand upon Hitomi's shoulder and smiled down at her friend. "You know that someone from that world believes in you, don't you? Most importantly, Van is the one that has complete faith in you and trust that you will do the right thing... make the right choice. Not only for his sake but for your own. Make the right choices in life and you know these things for it is a feeling deep down inside of you. Recognizing that feeling you should never feel that you are alone or you should never feel that the world is going to throw you down. You have angels by your side," Yukari picked up that long, beautiful feather and let Hitomi's eyes rest on it. "Because they are the ones holding you up."

* * *

"Hey so what is word on the bomb count?"

Two soldiers were stationed out at one of the locked entrances to their city. No suspicious sightings have been made and it seemed that no other incident would happen today since the explosions happened several hours ago.

"Oh, Deaka said that they have found over twenty stationed bombs already and they are still finding more. I don't understand how they were able to get so many into the city unnoticed."

"Yea, it's a wonder that those bombs did not explode immediately, otherwise, this city would have looked like it was before it was rebuilt." There was silence between the two as they scanned the area.

"Damn it!"

"What? What is it?" The other man said quickly, readying himself for an encounter.

"Why did this have to happen? Why must someone ruin the happiness of so many people? Did you not see what happened to that woman?"

"Yes, I know..."

"She was pregnant for godsake! And to see that... the way he died, for all those people and children to see such a sight! For everyone to experience such a horror is...is..." The man was shaking in anger as his hands were clenched tightly.

"Hey, hey." His fellow soldier tried to sooth him. "We'll get these basturds. They will not get away with harming the families in this town. We are fighting for them and we will make sure that the king and the people are protected, because that is our job. That is what we chose to do and, by god, will we do our jobs right." The man let out a breath and straightened up.

"Yes, you are right. And I hope that our king gets better because we need his strength."

A soldier was jogging toward them and both men stood at attention.

"Hello men. I am going around to inform everyone that the civilians are being moved to the homes closes to the castle because we have secured that area to the last inch. Not even a mouse can pass through without getting spotted. We are evacuating the outer part of the city and in due time more room will be provided to them all so we can offer them more comfort. The king is still down and currently we have located twenty-six bombs. Keep your eyes sharp men and report any suspicious activities to proper authorizes immediately."

"Yes sir!" They said in unison and the soldier ran off to the next patrolling duo.

A shadowy figure was crouched low in the bushes seemingly to be listening in on the conversation between the three Fanelian soldiers. It backed away without letting them know that information of the town and king would be passed on...

* * *

"Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you!" Hitomi clutched onto Yukari's sister, hugging her for what she has done. She brought the items that were needed to cure Van of his illness and now all that was to be done was for Hitomi to go to Fanelia and use the items on the man she loved.

"Okay, honey, okay. I can't stay here long but I trust Yukari to show you how to use that stuff. I already gave you a quick show on how to fill the syringe."

"Yuko! Your beeper went off again. It says '911.'" Yukari's older sister smiled at Hitomi before she ran to her sister to yank the small device out of her little sister's hand.

"Listen to me. You have to show her how to insert the needle in properly and make sure she has the correct instructions for the dosage and such. She went to a very good and well-known medical site but just make sure. Um," Yuko turned around and waved. "Good luck to you Hitomi. I hope your boyfriend is all right. I don't know why you just won't let me treat him or to bring him to the hospital but please be careful and let me know if everything is all right." She ran out and left the two girls in Hitomi's room.

Yukari had studied to become a nurse but she was not sure if that was the profession she wanted. Many of her family members were in the medical field which is one of the reasons for her hesitance to study permanently in that field.

Yukari quickly explained to Hitomi everything she knew and what she had learned from her sister and the blonde was ready to go. It was time for Hitomi to go to Fanelia and it was time for her to be reunited with the man she was destined to be with.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" The red head begged, but her blonde friend shook her head.

"I'm not sure this will work but it must connect through Van some how and it's like he has to be thinking of me. I don't know if he could be doing that or not. But I have to get there and I will."

Hitomi was dressed in slightly tight hip hugger jeans, a black tank top with a hoody. She had a red and black duffle bag hanging over her shoulders which consisted of all the medical supplies and various other things that she needed.

The blonde sighed as she had laid out before her the tarot cards and the long ivory feather. She needed to concentrate but before she got started she turned her head slowly to her friend.

"Yukari." A small smile reached the other girls lips and she hurried over to give her best friend a hug.

"You be careful out there. You hear me? I can be dangerous but I'm with you always. Amano is with you. Your family is with you. I'll make sure to let your mother know about Fanelia and tell her that you are there." A tear slipped down her face but she kept smiling to Hitomi.

"Thank you, Yukari."

"I love you, girl. Go save your loverboy and make sure to give him a swift kick in the ass for me for makin' everyone so worried ok?" Hitomi choked out a laugh but held in her tears.

"I love you too, Yukari. No one could have a better friend than you. Take care." They hugged for a few seconds more before separating. Yukari went to the far side of the bedroom, holding onto the desk and watched her friend from across the room as she closed her eyes and began chanting something under her breath.

"Van, please her my call. God, please hear my plea. I need to go to Fanelia. I need to return to Gaea. Please take me there."

She chanted over and over as she shuffled her tarot cards. The feather was laid in the middle before her for a purpose. That was her connection to Gaea and Van's power and her faith will take her there... it had to.

Hitomi stopped and pulled the first card out and laid it to her right and her mind immediately interpreted it as,

"Danger..." She swallowed and drew the next card as she laid it down in a diagonal lower than the other card and uttered,

"Pain..." Hitomi's face was serious as she picked the next card and put it on the upper left of the bottom card and her heart began to beat faster as she read,

"Destruction..." And finally she withdrew the last card, wholly thinking that it was going to be the death card and quickly placed the card on top of the feather and yelled out,

"Love!"

The last card was the L'Amore or The Lovers card and the feather grew intensely bright and the girls had to look away. Wind suddenly was whipping around Hitomi and she instantly looked up to see a pillar envelop her body and within seconds... she was gone.

Yukari was huddled in the corner and unraveled herself from the ball that she made and stared to where her friend was. There was no trace of Hitomi, the feather or the tarot cards. She crawled over to the spot, feeling some kind of warmth as she moved her palms over the floor slowly.

"Hitomi... be careful and know that you are not alone."

The door to Hitomi's room was opened and in came Amano, staring at his girlfriend on the floor.

"Yukari! Are you ok?" He was trying to get her to look at him and she finally did only with tears in her eyes.

Footsteps settled in at the door way and they both turned to see Hitomi's mother standing there with her hands held together and drawn to her chest.

"Did...my daughter leave?" Yukari stood up and Amano follow her actions.

"Yes, she did. She went to Gaea."

* * *


	14. On The Path

Continuation of Episode 26.

All Character's belong to their respective owners and I sadly don't own them except for the story their forced to act. sadistic grin hehehehe...

Escaflowne

On The Path

The sky of Gaea held dark clouds that were finding their way to cover up the bright and beautiful moons that hung in the darkened sky. The night would have been nice but the wind was piercing, going dead for a moment before racing through the trees and bushes again in spurts. The grass was still as the wind stopped for a moment but even though the wind was not blowing, the grass was swishing violently and suddenly a white pillar dropped.

Hitomi hit the ground on her side and yelped. The pillar was gone a second before she hit the ground. She pushed herself up from the ground and groaned at the soreness from her shoulder to her thigh.

"Well, that was a nice landing." She muttered.

Her eyes immediately darted to the sky where she could see the darkened clouds traveling in front of the moons, making the night seem eerie. A chill ran up her spine. Only in a t-shirt, Hitomi fished for her jacket that was in her duffle bag. She swung the bag that was hanging from her shoulder with a strap and brought it forward and found her tan jacket.

When finished trying to get warm she started forward in the forest that she landed in. Hitomi looked around, hoping to find something that would tell her exactly where she was but there was nothing but tall trees and green grass.

"No time!" She said in frustration. She was so happy that it worked and that she made it over to Gaea safely but she could be hundreds of miles away from Fanalia!

But those thoughts did not deter her from dropping to the ground and crying. She moved forward with determination and she wasn't going to stop until she found him.

Hitomi stopped for a moment, looking back down the path that she had walked for over an hour. With the fast pace that she was marching, she was starting to tire. Not knowing where you are and walking in a blind direction wasn't helping her motivation at all.

"I could be walking away from him..."

There had to be a way to find out where she was. She lifted her head to the sky and prayed.

"Van, please! Help me! I need to find you!" She looked down and noticed something out of the ordinary. Her pocket was glowing. She put her hand and found that the feather was tucked in there. The white feather was glowing a beautiful light that lit Hitomi's face up, her green eyes shone brightly with hope as she stared at the feather. She closed her eyes and began thinking of the one she loved, demanding that the feather will show her the way.

She could feel it! She felt warmth engulf her and concentrated harder. If this was the way then she was going to give it her all. Forward...the feather was tugging her forward...

"If you know what's good for ya, then you will hand over all you're goodies, m'lady."

Hitomi's eyes snapped open in fright. She spun around to see a dark figure, dressed in a black hooded cloak that obscured his face. She began taking steps back but the man didn't like it and she heard a clicking sound.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for ya to be movin', darlin'. How about if you just do as I say and maybe..." He paused. His eyes roamed over her figure and smirked. "Maybe you'll get out of this safely."

Hitomi gulped and started to shiver slighty.

"I...I don't have any money."

"That's not what I was wantin' but if you just listen to me then you'll know and this will go by so much faster."

Hitomi didn't want _anything_ to go by faster, she wanted out. She eyed the man.

_'He could just be a bum in the woods. I could probably out run him... but he might have a gun or some kind of weapon...' _Her mind was racing with possibilities but the best was to run.

The man started to approach her.

"Good girl. Now put your bag down on the ground slowly, cupcake."

Hitomi grimaced at the name calling but slowly raised the strap of her bag over her head started to put it down and noticed a thick piece of wood on the ground.

_'If your going to do it, might as well be now.' _

As quickly as she could, she scooped up the wood and threw it at the man with all her might and turned around and started running through the woods. Something was shot and suddenly Hitomi felt a sharp pain on her left ankle. She was going to fall but felt two huge arms wrap around her body. She was forced up against the man's chest. His burly, left arm held down both of her arms and her body up against him while his right hand held a dagger that was pushed up against her throat. She could feel the cold blade digging into her skin and she knew one move on her part would end up killing her.

"Now why would you go and do that? I thought we had an agreement but I guess since you were being a bad girl, you will have to suffer the consequences." He whispered up against her ear and she whimpered. She could feel the heat of his breath on her neck, sending a shiver of panic throughout her body. Her heart was racing. What was she going to do? The blade pressed harder against her throat and he moved the sharp dagger against her skin, causing her pale skin to break and bleed. She felt the cold knife and the warmth of her blood run a small trail down her neck. Hitomi gasped and let out a shaky breath before saying,

"You can have anything you want but I need to get to someone who is in trouble. If I don't get there with the medicine, he will die, please!" Hitomi let the tears slide down her flushed red cheeks and down her neck, the salty tears mingled in with her own crimson blood.

"I didn't say to speak, did I?" He pressed the blade harder against her neck, making the slice, that he made moments ago, larger. Hitomi shook her head as much as she dared. She let her body fall limp in his arms, showing no resistance and letting him know that he was in control.

"I think I want you to step over here and this is where we will decide what your punishment will be, darlin'. Do I have an objection?"

But before she could even think of answering the question, the man began moving, dragging her tense body over to the bushes and into the shadows of the trees. All she could think was that she wasn't going to get to Van and that she was so sorry that she failed. The man hissed in her ear and squeezed her wrist. It was painful but she restrained herself from crying out. He flung her body away from his and with him still holding onto her wrist she was now facing him with wide eyes. He had a devilish grin plastered to his face and jerked her forward and she watched helplessly as his right hand, the one holding the dagger, was thrust into her stomach and a jolt of pain was felt before her sight went black.  
The man laughed as the blonde's body fell lifelessly against him. He held her wrist and let her fall to the ground, guiding her to lie on her back and let her wrist drop. Not caring for the girl at the moment, the large cloaked man grabbed a hold of her bag and ripped it open. He began searching through it, wondering what she had of value when a feminine voice startled him into dropping the bag.

"It's not right to steal from people. Have you no shame, begger?"

His head snapped and scanned the trees, anywhere that he could see to search for  
the voice that was mocking him.

"I don't see how this is your problem, so leave me alone and go about your own business, unless you want to end up like this lil' darlin' on the ground."

There was a rustle in the trees to his right and he quickly turned to face it when the figure jumped to another branch and another. He grew angry but then he began to chuckle.

"I've must've missed the joke." The monotone voice said.

"The joke is on you, wench! You play these games with me only because you wish to steal my earnings and you have no hold over me. Play the game you will but understand that I am not as weak as you may think."

"Oh, that's right. You are skilled with a child's toy and a dull kitchen tool. Wow, you appear menacing to me."

"Do not mock me, bitch! If ya wish to try me on then do not waste my time with  
this annoying chatter!"

"You just had to ask."

There was a thump behind him and the man spun around to see a female, slightly taller than the one he just attacked, wearing a tattered, blue hooded jacket held together by a black belt. Her pants were a bit baggy with a hole showing at her knee. He stared at her face and smirked at her dark eyes and loose ponytail.

"You're gonna wish you backed off." He growled.

"You're going to wish that you minded your own business, bum." She retorted back and the man glared and raced after her. She hopped back as he advanced on her, pulling his fist back ready to strike her. Once he was within reach, he pushed his fist through the air where her figure once was and toppled over from the sheer force he put into it and not having it connect with anything. "Are you serious? I hope that's not the best you could do."

"Shut it, BITCH!"

He spun to face her and whipped a dagger at her but she sidestepped it and raced toward him and ducked low. Her foot came out from beneath her to kick his feet from the ground and flipped up and over him landing her feet in a breathtaking blow to his stomach, making him gasp for air. He rolled to his side, clutching his abdomen but the girl did not stop there. She struck the man when he was down, not giving him a time to defend himself, she threw her punches to his face but his hand struck her neck and squeezed.

The brunette gasped and with his strength he tossed her into a tree. He quickly got to his feet and coughed while reaching for his striker and pulled the trigger, letting loose a metal rock that was aimed at the girl but it hit nothing but grass.

"What!"

Suddenly there was a sharp pain behind his head and he stumbled forward and turned to see the girl wielding a large branch. Still in his dazed state, he knew she was going to swing again but didn't have time to react because he was on the ground unconscious.

The girl huffed and tossed the branch to the ground.

"That is how it's done." She walked by him and opened his cloak to reveal his belt and a pouch hanging from it. "I'll just take what's mine." The leather pouch was all she was after, whatever he had inside it was hers now. "Yeah, you don't remember, do you?" She kicked him in the leg and attached the pouch to her own black belt and glared at the man on the ground. "Don't ever steal from me again or I will have your head!"

She began walking away but remembered the girl that was there before her. She decided to see if he killed the immobile figure on the ground. She now stood over the girl and reached down and touched her neck to feel the girl's heart beating and knew the girl was okay. It wasn't her fault that the man was after her but she should not leave her there with him when she awakens.

"This is what I get for being soft. She will only slow me down..." But she couldn't help but sling the girls arm over her shoulder and started on the dark path west.

Hitomi's eyes opened to a lamp lit room. It was quiet but she tried to move and her stomach ached horribly.

_'Where am I?'_ She wondered. And it all hit her. Gaea, the evil man... She moved her hand to her stomach and lifted her shirt. Her eyes glanced over her stomach but only saw a horrible bruise forming.

"He didn't stab me..."

"Yea, you're very lucky I was around, otherwise, you would still be with him."

Hitomi looked up at the girl speaking and took in her appearance.

"Who are you? Did you save me?" She asked as she began to gather herself and get ready to leave. Van was her priority.

"I wasn't there to save you. I was getting something that he stole from me. You just happened to be there..."

The girl looked away and started gathering her own things. Hitomi stood from the futon and bowed slightly, out of courtesy.

"I thank you so much for helping me but I need to ask you something."

"Make it quick because I have to get out of here."

Hitomi nodded and watched how the girl dumped something out of a bag onto the small table near the entrance of the room.

"Where are we?"

"Hmph...we're in the town of Bekiaris." The brunette continued whatever it was she was doing as Hitomi's face scrunched up. She had no idea where this town was... She had never even heard of it.

"Do you know where the city of Fanelia is?" Hitomi asked hopeful that the girl knew. The brunette stopped and turned around, giving Hitomi a strange look.

"Why do you want to go there?"

"There is someone that I have to see. It's an emergency and if I don't get to him in time, he could die. Can you please tell me where it is? How far it is from here. Anything will be helpful." Hitomi dropped to her knees and leaned forward on her hands and almost started to cry. "I'm begging you." So much time had passed since she had arrived. She didn't even know how long she was knocked out.

The brunette stared at the girl begging in front of her. Honestly, she was suspicious of her, not recognizing her style of clothing... She looked foreign.

Hitomi waited in silence. Was she going to tell her? Her green eyes opened and glanced up at the girl in front of her and pleaded with her eyes. She watched as the girl blinked and turned around. Her heart suddenly plummeted.

"Please!"

"Alright! Stop begging me. And get up, I don't like beggars." The girl said harshly. "It's not too far from here. As a matter of fact, I'm heading there myself. You can tag alone until we get there."

Hitomi smiled and wanted to jump for joy but she restrained herself.

"Thank you so much. I truly appreciate all that you have done for me."

"Yea, well you better get ready to leave because we're heading out in a few."

Hitomi nodded.

_'Thank you. Van, please hang on, I'm almost there.'_

Hitomi was following the brunette, who saved her, in silence. They've left the town about a half hour ago and Hitomi had been fiddling with the strap on her bag. It seems like she's never going to see Van and the worst thing that keeps entering her mind is that when she does see him... it'll be too late. She shook her head, her blonde hair grazing her shoulders.

_'Don't think like that, Hitomi.' _

She glanced at the girl with the ponytail and felt like that girl was her angel. It was so lucky of her to come at the moment she needed her and then so nice of the girl to get a place to stay until she woke up. Despite how she was acting, basically like she didn't particularly care for anything but herself, Hitomi sense something virtuous in the girl. She could have left her there and she did not have to get a room for Hitomi to recover in. But the girl did and Hitomi was forever grateful and in-debt to this girl.

"Say...what is your name?" Hitomi asked nicely. She walked a little quicker to get in-step with her and looked over at the brunette with a small smile. "My name is Hitomi."

She watched as the brunette continued walking with her determined strides and stared straight forward...almost acting like she didn't just hear the girl speaking but after a moment, the brunette's features soften and she glanced at Hitomi before looking ahead again.

"I'm Kai."

Hitomi was making progress so she gathered herself to ask another question.

"So why aren't you with your family now?"

Kai continued walking fast and Hitomi was glad because she didn't want to have this conversation slow her down from her destination but Kai said that it was about ten to fifteen more minutes before they see Fanelia.

"I kinda ran away for a while . . . from my mother when she remarried. I regret it because I miss her. It was really stupid...something that he did that got me mad but he tried to get me to like him but I just...eh. I'll see them and we'll be one little happy family, like she always wanted."

"Oh. What have you been doing by yourself? Where did you go?" Hitomi asked, interested in her story.

"Well, you're a talker." The girl said abruptly. Hitomi blushed and laughed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer the questions. I realize that they're kinda personal." Hitomi said sincerely. She didn't mean to pry, it was just that the girl seemed like she never got to talk to anyone seriously.

Kai sighed and scratched her neck.

"I have been around the city...never gone too far. I've kept tabs on my mother. I've been so close to her without her even realizing it. I returned home on several occasions and one morning, I knew she was home but usually she would be sleeping around that time. My stepfather would be at work already and she was throwing up. I thought she was sick but when I saw her later on in the day she looked fine. I kept spying on her and it seems like she's just getting this morning sickness. I think she's pregnant though I'm not too sure. I don't think she even realizes it yet."

Hitomi watched as the girl held a small smile on her face. It seemed like whatever was bothering her when she first left was now gone and Kai was ready to return home. That was good. She shouldn't have to live on her own, she still looked young.

"I'm glad you are returning to your family. I'm sure they miss you very much even if you think that they might not." Hitomi said. She looked ahead and noticed that they were almost there. She could see the silhouette of the city.

"I know she does. I feel bad for doing it in the first place. I was stupid. So..." Kai's chocolate, brown eyes darted over to the girl next to her. She figured that she would never see her again after they parted ways in the city but it was nice having this conversation with someone. She hadn't had the chance to really speak to anyone...ever since she left. "What's the emergency?"

Hitomi watched as the city got closer and started to walk a little faster.

"Um.. There is someone very dear to me that is sick and I need to get medicine to him. I know that this worl-I mean the city or none near by have the medicine that would make him get better. So it's very important that I get to him."

Kai smiled some as she saw Fanelia.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry over there!"

"Yes, lets!" Hitomi said happily and smiled.

Hitomi's heart was racing and her fear was bubbling up from her gut when she got closer to the gate. She noticed some guards there and as they grew nearer, the guards were very alert and Hitomi turned her head to see Kai's reaction and she was just as surprised as Hitomi was.

"What the hell is going on?" Kai whispered. Hitomi heard and her nervousness rose tenfold.

"Halt!" Yelled the guard.

"Wait but-" Hitomi started but was cut off.

"You cannot enter! Turn back." The solider said fiercely and Hitomi just couldn't believe that they would be doing this to her.

"Listen! Please! I need to see Van!" As soon as the name left her mouth, she did not receive the reaction from the guards that she was expecting. Two other Fanelian guards appeared behind Kai and Hitomi and shoved the girls up against the wall.

"What do you know about the King?"

With her face shoved violently up against the wall, her heart was pumping fast as the guard twisted her arm and she yelped in pain.

"I-I'm Hitomi Kanzaki! I helped save Gaea with Van. Please let Allen know I'm here, or Merle, just please hurry, you know Van doesn't have much time and I have the cure!"

The guards glanced at each other.

"We don't want to hear anymore." They pulled both girls off the wall and they found themselves getting guided into a small building off to the side and shoved them into a cell. Hitomi turned around and grabbed the bars staring at the guards with a fierce look of determination.

"Please hurry. Just say Hitomi and they will know who I am!" Even though she was telling the truth, it seemed like they didn't want to believe her and she didn't know why.

They left Hitomi and Kai alone in the dark, dingy cell and when Hitomi turned around, Kai seemed extremely pissed.

"Don't worry." Hitomi assured her. "We'll be out of here in no time." But as Hitomi finished, the girl frowned at her.

"If you didn't go blurting out all that nonsense about the King then they would have let us go! You just had to go and say something so ridiculous! I shouldn't have come here with you. I could have snuck in and been with my family already." Kai huffed angrily. She turned her back on the blonde and Hitomi almost doubled over at how quickly the girl turned on her. Not too long ago they were having a nice conversation... Things were going well...

"I don't care if you don't believe me but they will come for us and I will get you out of here. I promise. I'm not the kind of person who steals from anyone... Did you think that I was going to do something to you?" Hitomi asked incredulously.

"I've never seen you...your style of clothes before and I've never taken my eyes off of you since I saw you." The girl spat, sitting on the opposite side of the room.

The blonde sighed. She hated it when stuff like this happened but she had more important things to worry about than making friends. Those guards just needed to hurry so she can get to Van.

* * *

Allen just got done checking up on Van. They reported suspicious activity at the front gates that drew him away from the King. He had to head over to see what the guards were trying to tell him. 

The tall blond entered his office and noticed the guard waiting upon his arrival.

"What's going on, Benson?" Allen said as he grabbed some papers and studied them. He initialed them and tossed them in a tray.

"Two young ladies walked in through our front gates and one claimed that she knew the King personally. And she knew something about his illness and I thought it was suspicious." Benson reported to the blond but the man was staring at him.

"What were their names?"

"The young lady claiming to know you, the King and miss Merle was Kanzaki, Hitomi."

Allen stood up so abruptly that his chair tipped over.

"Hitomi?"

The solider jumped and Allen rushed over to the door.

"Where is she being held?"

"I-In the temporary cell, sir." The solider noticed the urgency in his commander and rushed out of the castle to grab his horse and Allen hopped onto his black stallion and they road over to the guard house at the front entrance of their city.

Allen ran inside and headed to the holding cell and he stopped in front of the bars. His hands gripped the bars and his eyes widened as he watched Hitomi glanced up at him and smiled. That smile almost made him feel like everything was going to be all right. He took in her longer hair and lighter frame. Her face was an angel at this time to him.

"Open this door!" And a guard was on it, the door swung open and the tall blond rushed in and enveloped Hitomi in a big hug.

"Hitomi. I can't believe you're here." He released her and smiled.

"Allen. I've missed you." She smiled but her bright face grew grim. "Where's Van?"

"He's at the castle's infirmary. Oh Hitomi, he's so sick. They don't know what's wrong with him. Do you think you can help him?"

Hitomi nodded frantically.

"Take me to him!"

"Come on!" Allen shouted as he ushered Hitomi out of the cell but frowned when she turned around and pointed in the cell.

"She has to come out of there! She was with me and she saved my life. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here." Hitomi said fiercely.

Allen turned to the guard and commanded him to release the girl and urgently ushered Hitomi outside to his horse where he hoisted her up and climbed aboard the horse himself and rode quickly to the castle.

As they rode on towards the castle, Hitomi had the chance to glance at the passing by buildings and unique structures that made up the beautiful city and found collapsed buildings and homeless people. They rode by the disaster that had struck earlier on.

"Oh my god. What happened to Fanalia?" Hitomi asked surprised.

"We had an unexpected attack on our city. It was bad, Hitomi. Many people are hurt and lost their homes. Some how they snuck in theses crates with explosives inside and set them up around the city but we were lucky not all of the bombs went off. We found the majority of them, around twenty-five unexploded crates." Allen finished grimly and Hitomi gasped.

"Who could want to do that to Fanelia?" She whispered as her green eyes looked on at the people resting near the castle's walls. Allen growled.

"Whoever did it meant to destroy our whole city but I think that they timed it wrong and missed their mark."

Allen was approaching the castle and Hitomi turned around to look at Allen. He paused before apologizing to Hitomi.

"What are you saying you're sorry for?" She questioned.

"I couldn't take care of Van for you and your arrival was less than pleasant." Allen face was serious but Hitomi shook her head.

"It's all right but we need to get to Van. I don't know how much time it's been."

"Yes, he needs you, Hitomi. I think we all needed to see you here."

Hitomi stared at Allen. What could she do to help everyone? She was only one high school girl.

Allen helped her off the horse and they ran to the infirmary. Hitomi gasped as she saw Van, deathly pale and under the whitest of blankets.

She ran over to him and started to shake but recited the instructions that she was given to help heal Van.

"Yukari's sister said to put the band around his arm for the vain to pop out." She spoke as she did it, grabbing Van's arm that was thinner from what she remembered. Hitomi wrapped the band just above his elbow and went to her bag to dig out a syringe and the antibiotic that she needed.

"Okay... it says 20cc." She stuck the needle inside the small bottle and drew inside the syringe the clear medicine. She did it just passed the mark of 20cc and she held her shaky hand up to eye level and tapped the syringe to get whatever bubbles that were in there to the top and pushed the medicine out until it was at 20cc.

Hitomi gulped and looked at the green vein that was on Van's arm and as carefully as she could, she broke the skin and pushed the needle in at an angle and slowly pushed the medicine out of the syringe into Van.

"Please let me be on time." She said softly. "You can't die on me... You can't."

"Hitomi?" Allen asked. "How long will he be like this?"

Hitomi shook her head almost like she was in a daze as she stared at Van and tentatively touched his face gently, smoothing back his dark locks from his forehead.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while, Allen?"

The tall blond nodded and left the room leaving Hitomi alone with the man she hasn't seen for over three months. The sandy blonde did not take her emerald eyes off of her love. Her eyes traveled over the contours of his face. She gazed at his closed eyes that she wished he would open and her eyes traveled down to his lips.

"How could you let yourself get like this, Van?" But the man in the bed didn't respond. He only took several deep breaths on occasion.

She held his hand and rested her head on the bed. It'll be sometime before he gets the next injection but Hitomi will make sure that he got it.

* * *

Kai walked down the street to her house and she was starting to become alarmed at the condition of the houses in the area. It looked as though the town was attacked. There was debris in the streets and many people walking around or just sitting on the street corners as if they didn't have homes. 

"What the hell happened here?" She didn't want to admit it but she was starting to really worry now.

She continued down the street and spotted her home and quickly rushed in.

"Mama? Mama!" Kai yelled and her mother came from the living room.

"Kaisae? Oh my... Where have you been? Your father... and I have been so worried."

Kai stared at her mother, Leena, and noticed the tired and just depressive state that she was in. This was not how her mother had looked like the other day. Kai frowned. Even with her illness of possibly being pregnant, her appearance would not be this unhealthy. Something had gone wrong...

"What happened, Mama?" Kai asked, never removing her brown eyes from her own mother's tired eyes. They were puffy and red like she's been crying. The dark circles and the stressed wrinkles... She's never seen her mother like this before. Kai began to get scared.

"I-I..." Her mother started but her daughter could see her obvious distress.

"If you won't tell me what's wrong then I'll get Don to tell me." Kai was about to take off to find the older man but at the mention of her stepfather, Leena broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Kai's heart jumped in her throat and immediately was by her mother's side, trying to calm the woman. She hugged her and soothed her all the while wondering what the hell was going on.

"Mom...where's Don?" There was some hiccups and sniffling but she tried again, her nervousness giving away in her voice. "Mama, where is Dontrius?"

Her mother stood up a little taller to look into her daughter's eyes but it was breaking Kai's heart to see her mother so destroyed.

"W-When they bombed the city, your father and I were in a building that was hit and he got..." Her mother placed her shaky hand against her mouth, trying not to cry while she spoke. "He got crushed under a beam that fell." More tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Kai couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. There was so much that she never told him. There was still so much that she wanted to do as a family. There was the baby... A pain struck her badly. Kai suddenly felt that it was her fault. If she didn't leave, they still would have been a family.

"Oh god, Mama. I'm sorry. It's my fault! I-I should've been here with you and dad. I should've, I'm so sorry!" Kai cried, holding her mother tight.

When Kai's mother controlled herself, she pulled away from her daughter slightly.

"What is it, mom?"

"Sweetheart, Dontruis-honey said that...he said that I was pregnant. He said that I'm going to have a baby."

Kai couldn't help but smile slightly.

"I know, Mom. I know." Kai sniffled as her mother looked down at her beautiful long-haired daughter.

"Then can you promise me that you won't ever leave again?" Leena asked.

Kai's jaw set in as she tried not to get hysterical.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I shouldn't have done it and I'm so sorry that I did." Kai tried to bury her face in her mother shoulder but her mother kept her facing her.

"Listen, I love you and so did Dontrius. Dontrius cared for you so much. Please, Kaisae, please understand that." Her mother pleaded and Kai nodded with more tears streaming down her cheeks then she ever thought she could.

"I love you too. I love Don-" Kai stopped herself for a second before saying whole-heartedly, "I love Dad too. I loved him so much."

They weren't the only two souls that were crying that night but their pain had them crying in each other's arms for quite some time. While Kaisae's mother was thinking that they were finally together and that things should be okay, her daughter wasn't thinking that she was finally home but her thoughts were on whoever caused her stepfather's death. Her thought's were, whoever did that to her stepfather will pay. Kai swore she would get revenge for her mother and for Dontrius. She would make up for what she has done and make things right again in honor of Dontrius and the rest of the fallen people of Fanelia.

* * *


End file.
